


Stormingy Love

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Caring, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Love, M/M, Sharing a Room, Storms, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Boss women Betty Cooper a head of her own magazine company is non stop working. Fatigue consumed her body as she drove in the stormy weather home. What happens when she sees a heap of broken motorbike parts next to a figured man?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal@softbetts on tumblr. Please go give her Instagram some love and her amazing edits. Check out our other fics and my individual fics I've done on my own. She's an amazing person to write with.

It’s been a long day at work for Betty Cooper. She works as the head of a magazine company and loves her job. The only problem is it makes her so tired. 

She’s currently driving home from work in the middle of a storm. She hates how much it rains in her town. 

As she was driving down an empty road she saw something off to the side of the road with her headlights. As she came closer she noticed a crashed motorcycle. It looked ruined. She then saw a man laying on the side of the road and immediately stopped her car.

In London it always rained making the roads extremely dangerous. She pulled out her umbrella as she headed over to the man. It was here turn to look after the twins. Her sister died from cancer last year leaving her 4 year old twins behind. Her an her mum takes it in turns to take care of them.

As she got closer she saw the man sit up rubbing his head.“Hey.... are you okay?” She asked. 

The man shook his head slightly as he started to lose consciousness.

She managed to drag the man into his car. She put the motorbike pieces into her boot as she drove to the hospital.

"Calling mum." Betty said.

"OK calling mum." Her car spoke back.

The car dialed her mum and she answered on the third call. "Hey sweetie the twins can't wait for your night." Alice said packing the twins bag.

"Slight problem Mum. I found an unconscious man I'm driving him to the hospital. I'll be there later."

"Oh dear I hope he's okay." Alice said.

"Me too Mum. I'm at the hospital bye."

Th doctors took the man and Betty waited in the waiting room. An hour later the doctor came back out. 

“He’s extremely lucky. He only has a bad concussion. The problem is he has no emergency contact. You’re going to have to take him home with you.” The doctor explained.

"Is he awake?" She asked.

“No, he’s still unconscious.”  
"Can I leave him here until I pick up the twins?" She asked.

"Yeah that's fine. He should be awake by then.

Betty headed to her Mum's and picked up the five year old twins. They asked alot of questions to why they are going to the hospital. She had to lie and say their picking up her boyfriend.

When they got there the nurse helped bring Jughead out to the car. He was sore and having trouble walking properly. Even though he was awake he was still not as aware of everything.

"Hi so I saved you and I have twins in my car so I had to say your my boyfriend."

He just nodded.

Betty got him into her car as she started driving back to her house. She got there and helped him get into the spare bedroom. She went back out to her car and grabbed his bag that was with his bike and put it in the room as well. She then put on a movie for the twins.

The twins was occupied as she went to check on the mystery man. He was asleep on the bed and he was still wearing his soaking wet clothes from the rain.

Betty began taking his clothes off so she could wash them for him. As she did that he began to wake up. She saw that he had tattoos all over his body. Jughead opened up his eyes slightly but didn’t say anything.

"I'm not some perv, you'll get sicker. I also brought coffee." She whispered.

“T...Thank you.” He whispered.

"Betty Cooper."

"Like Cooper Magazine?"He whispered again.

" Yes that's me. I'm the head of the feminist and lgbt mag."

Jughead just nodded as he started to fall asleep again. Betty headed out with his wet clothes as she began to put them in wash. As soon as she did that she put the twins to bed. She had to up early in the morning to take the twins to school.

Betty was taking the day off tomorrow so she could care for the man. 

The next morning she dropped the twins off at school before coming back home. He had managed to get to the TV downstairs. Betty came in and sat next to him.

“Hi.” He said quietly.

"Hey, the doctor said you'll be okay tomorrow. So I can take you home after dropping the twins off to school."

“You have a bad concussion so you’ll just have to rest when you get home.” She added. 

“I don’t have a home. I’ve been traveling the world on my bike for the past four years.” He said groggily. “Where is my bike?”

"I've got a friend to fix it. I can find you an apartment. These my old one I have sold yet." She suggested.

“I want to fix it myself.” He said. 

“Okay. I was going to drop it off today but I’ll let him know you want to fix it instead.” 

“Thank you for saving me.... I know this is probably extremely inconvenient for you but... could I maybe stay here until I finish fixing my bike? Then I’ll be on the road again.” He said. “You can say no.... no pressure.... I’ll find somewhere to stay.”

"Why are you always on the road?"She asked.

“I don’t have any family or friends. I don’t know, it just seems right.”

"You can stay here but when I have the twins you have to play my boyfriend... How about you stay for a few months? See if you like to settle." She suggested.

“That would be perfect. Thank you. That’s definitely enough time to order parts for my bike and fix it.”

"Maybe you'll fix up my spear car. It's the old vintage ones I adore. I've almost finished it but I have no time to paint it or refurbish it." She smiled.

“I can definitely help with that.” He said. “I’m Jughead by the way. Jughead Jones.”

"Hi Jonesy."He just smiled faintly."So what do you do for a living?" She asked.

“Nothing.... I mean... I like writing but I’ve never had anything published... I used to be a gang leader. The gang fell apart years ago.”

"Write for me."

“I have something that I was working on in my bag. It’s probably destroyed from the rain though.”

"Try me?" She smiled.

Jughead got up and limped to the guest bedroom to grab it. Betty followed him. It was a little ruined but she still could make it out. It was about different cities cultures and about experiences them.

“Jughead, this is amazing.” 

“Thank you.”

"Can I publish it?" She asked.

“Only if you don’t use my name.”

"Why?" She pouted.

“I don’t want to be known.”

"I can I sign it JJ?"She asked.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” He said.

"Great, get your ass up we're going for food before picking up the monsters." She teased.

Betty took Jughead to her favourite cafe near her offices. She would order her favourite tea everyday from there. Her assistant could kill her for it.

Jughead ordered plain black coffee."You should eat." She touched his hand.

“I’m fine.”

"The doctor said eat so eat." She smiled. "He'll have the same as me."

The waitress went to put their orders in. 

“Did the doctor give you painkillers too? My headache is pounding.”

"Yeah their in the draw away from the twins." She told him."I read that sex helped with headaches." She teased.

He just laughed softly."Yep I laugh at my friends too. They say that to me." She giggled.

He just smiled."You have a nice smile."She smiled.

“So do you.”

"Just wait till I'm stressed." She teased.

The waiter came to drop their food off. She kept her eye on Jughead. She gave him a napkin with her number on it.

"I would have gone with number on the coffee cup... That's because I'm a pro waitress." Betty teased.

Jughead just ignored the napkin. “That happens literally every time I stop somewhere to eat.” He teased.

"Waited tables in my home town Riverdale. My Mum moved to London last year so I could help her take care of my niece and nephew. She goes up there for months some times and I have the kids... So I'm a pro waiter. That was a rookie move. I would have give them a free refill with a piece of pie. "She shrugged.

Jughead didn’t say anything as he drank his coffee.

"Eat up Juggie."

“Juggie?”Betty didn't say anything but ate some of her chilli fries. Jughead ate his food too."Yes Juggie, it's a nickname." She smiled.

“Okay, Betts.”

"I prefer fallen angel." She teased.

Jughead just smiled. They sat there finishing eating before she had to pick up the twins.

"Do you mind coming with me?" She asked.

“I don’t mind.”

"Great. I swear they think I'm dating my mum." She joked as she started her car.

They started to drive to pick them up. As they pulled up to the school Betty turned to warn Jughead. "These mum's are vultures. The twins are devil's but I love them. They think your my boyfriend." She reminded him as they got out. Jughead just stood next to Betty.

One of the mum's that were friends of Dagwood came up to her. She rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile.

“Hi Elizabeth.”

"Mrs Davies."Juniper and Dagwood came running out to Betty."Auntie B!"

"How did you manage to tame this workaholic?" Mrs Davies asked.

“Auntie B stayed home from work today.” Juniper said.

"She looked after her boyfriend." Dagwood said.

“Her boyfriend?” 

Jughead just waved slightly."Since when?" She asked.

“Four months.” Betty lied.

"Dag didn't mention when he slept over."

"Because we've just told them." Jughead said.

Betty got the twins into to car to head home. Jughead got into the car too. Betty put the Disney disc on as she drove home. Once they were home the twins started their homework on the table. Jughead had just ordered his parts for the bike and the car as he helped the twins.

Jughead talked to the twins for a little while before going to the guest bedroom. Betty headed to check on him with a glass of water for his meds. He was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She handed it to him. 

“Thank you.” He said.

"You okay?" She asked.

“Yeah. It was just my headache.”

"I thought that the twins scared you." She teased.

“Maybe that too.” He teased back.

"Oh no! What did they say?" She blushed with embarrassment.

“I’m joking.”

"Juggie! Don't do that to me!" She pouted. Jughead just laughed softly. Betty just sat on the bed with him. "They know all my secrets." She smiled.

Jughead looked at Betty and smiled a soft smile. "I'll leave you to it. I've got bath time now. Yay." She sarcastically said.

"I can help?"

“If you want.” She smiled. 

"I don't mind."

Betty Cooper couldn't help but smile. She's never met a kind enough man that would do this for her. Granted she was always working but she had to. Maybe it wasn't so bad the stormy British weather. It did bring a leather wearing, tattooed and handsome man in her home. Even if its for a few weeks. Betty Cooper would soak up all the help she could get. Paradise may just become Jughead Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few weeks since the stormy night. The twins were at Alice's for awhile as work was building up for Betty. Jughead has been a Saint. He would do jobs around the house, he's still fixing up his bike.

Betty was currently at work trying to decide how she wants the fashion spread layout.“Hey .” Avery said as she walked into the room with Sam.

"Hey Av." She smiled.

“How are you?” Sam asked. Sam and Avery just got back from a trip together.

"Stressed. The fashion department messed up the spread." She sighed.

“We can help.”

"I love you girls." She smiled.

Betty suddenly got a message from Jughead

J: I hope you’re having a good day. The first part to my bike came in the mail today. The others won’t be here for another few weeks though.

B: that's good. I want to pull my hair out and go to my mental break down toilet.

J: that doesn’t sound good :( what do you want for dinner? I figured I’d make it since you’re working late today.

Betty couldn't help but smile at her phone. She began messaging him back when the girls took her phone.

“Who’s Jughead?”

"A friend. Give that back!" She smiled.

“It seems like he lives with you....” Sam smirked.

"For now, yes."

“Please explain!” Avery smiled.

"There was a bad storm whilst you were on the work trip to Paris. I found him crashed bike on the street. I took him to the hospital and he had a concussion. I agreed that he could stay with until he fixed his bike as he travelles around the world. I found out yesterday he makes his money blogging. "

“Interesting..... is he hot?” Sam said.

"Maybe." She blushed.

“Our little B finally has a love interest!”

"No I don't! Give me my phone back." She pouted.

"Nope. How does this sound? Anything you make. Winky face. I'm allergic to peanuts and prawns." Sam said sending it.

Betty grabbed her phone back. 

J: okay :)

B: see you tonight my fallen angel.

J: Hopefully you have a good rest of your day!

B: I'll try :3

J: see you later :)

Betty put her phone away smiling more than she was earlier.“You definitely like him!” Avery pointed out.

"No." She shrugged.

“Really? There’s nothing between you two?”

"We flirt a little." She said.

“But you don’t feel anything for him?”

Betty smiled faintly. "He's hot, look." Betty pulled out a picture of her and him with the twins eating fish and chips in the park.

“Wow... He is hot.” 

“I’m loving the tattooed biker aesthetic.” Sam teased.

"He's also so kind." Betty smiled. "He helps with the twins. Juggie wouldn't let me buy the food that day."

“Will you be upset when he leaves?”

"Maybe a little." She whispered.

“You definitely like him.” Sam smirked.

"Shut up!" Betty pouted throwing a ball of paper at her. Sam just giggled."I'm going to get coffee." She said leaving her phone on the desk.

“Okay.”

Betty left leaving the girls in her office. Avery picked up her phone and logged in.“Should we text Jughead?” Avery smirked.

"Definitely." Sam smiled.

“What should we say?”

"Just flirt." Sam shrugged.“Okay.” She said as she started to type out a message.

B: what are you doing?

J: reading

"He's reading."

"50 shades of grey?" Sam teased.

Avery wrote out the suggestion and sent it.

J: Nope lol

B: boring :3

J: you calling me boring, Cooper?

B: definitely Juggie ;)

J: how am I boring?

"How is he boring?" Avery asked.

"Say he hasn't visited her at the office."

Avery typed out the message. He replied a little while later. 

J: do you want me to?

B: definitely fallen angel.

J: tomorrow I will ;)

B: Fine. You owe me a bubble bath and strawberries.

J: okay ;)

Betty came back in and saw them on her phone. "What have you done?!" She dropped her tea on the floor.

“We were just texting Jughead.”

"Fuck!" She snatched her phone off of them. "Well at least you know how I flirt."

Betty read through the messages. She blushed with embarrassment. "It's a good job I love you too or you'd be fired." She teased.

“We just had to!” Sam smiled.

"Sure you did."

“What? Now he owes you a bubble bath.” Avery smirked

"You know I love a good bubble bath." She sighed.

“Maybe he can join you.” Sam smirked.

"Don't do things to my body."The girls both just smirked at Betty.

Hours passed and as usual Betty was the last one out of the office. She was on her way home to Jughead. When she didn't have the twins she'd work late as she can so she can get ahead.

When she got back home she heard the shower running. She knocked on the bathroom door to let him know she was back home.

“Hey.” He said.

Betty was still behind the door. "Hey I won't come in due to your privacy." She shouted.

“Okay.” 

Betty walked into the kitchen to find that he made dinner and had it sitting out for her. Betty couldn't help but smile. She headed back to the bathroom but pulled her sleep mask on before entering.

"Your so sweet."

Jughead just smiled. “I told you I was going to make dinner.” He said as he turned off the water since we was finished in the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself. “It’s okay to look now.”

Betty pulled off her sleeping mask. "I didn't expect the table to be set. Most man I've dated halved ass it." She smiled.

Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty's eyes drifted to his lean torso she bit her lip before looking back up at him. She could see all of the tattoos and his defined abs.

"Checking me out Coop?" He teased.

"Nope." She blushed."Come on I'm starving." She tugged at his arm.

Jughead went to go get dressed before meeting her in the kitchen. Betty changed into her comfy pj's as she waited for him. He walked in and sat across from her."Let's see if you can cook." She teased as she began dishing it out.

Jughead saw her tattoo a delicate arrow on her arm. “I like your tattoo.” He said.

"I have four." She smiled.

“I have 24.”

"I'm impressive. I have an arrow, a rose, a cross and my earth sign." She pouted to them.

Jughead just nodded as they started to eat. Betty took a bite and moaned. It tasted delicious.“See, I’m a good cook.” He smiled.

"Considering I burnt pasta you are."He just smiled. "How?" He teased.

“It’s a long story.” 

“Tell me.”

"I'll tell you eating desert on the couch." Betty compermissed.

They got the ice-cream as they sat with the tub on Betty's stomach as her feet were on his lap.

"Don't laugh."

"I promise."

"It was the start of college, I knew how to cook it but put too little water in it. Then again the first year of my magazine. I was about to pour water in when I had an interview call over the phone. I burnt my apartment."

Jughead bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh. He failed miserable as he laughed. Betty just hid her face in her hands.“I’m sorry.” He said as he started to stop laughing.

"I got distracted... Hey that interview won me an award!" She smiled as she started to giggle too.

Jughead started laughing again too. As they were laughing there was a knock on the door. Betty left him to answer it. Betty walked up to the door and opened it. As she opened it up to Sam and Avery.

"I'm not going to ask. Just go through." Betty smiled.

Sam and Avery walked in and smiled. 

Jughead turned around to see who was at the door."Jug these are my best friends. Sam and Avery." She smiled.

“Hi.” He said.

"Your the reason our girl is so smiley." Avery teased. Jughead just smiled. "Yet they drive me in to early retirement." Betty joked.

“Oh shush you love us.”

"Do I?" She teased.

"Did you get that bath with the new lush bath bomb?" Sam smirked.

“Not yet.” Betty said.

"Did you get those chocolate covered strawberries we flew in from Paris?" Avery asked nudging her.

"Guys! I will kill you."

“Fine we’ll stop.” Avery smiled. 

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't say I was flirted with you guys earlier?" Jughead cringed. 

"Well Betty here needed a push." Sam teased.

Jughead just smiled and laughed softly.“You two are so embarrassing.” Betty sighed.

"They love you." Jughead smiled.

“I know.” Betty smiled. 

Jughead got up off the couch and started to head to the guest bedroom. "Jug you can stay." Betty grabbed his hand softly.

“My headache is bothering me. I think I’m just going to go read.” He said.

"I'll be in later with some tea. It should help."

“Okay.” He said as he went to the bedroom. Avery and Sam just looked at Betty.“He’s really hot.” Sam said.

"Shush! He can hear you!"

“Fine,” Avery whispered, “but you should really try to get in his pants.” She teased. 

"I will kick you out." Betty said.

A few hours later Avery and Sam headed home as Betty gave Jughead some tea. They both drank it talking before going to bed.

The following day Betty woke up first. She would have the twins tonight and Jughead promised to come to the office. Betty got up to get ready for work. She popped in her head to see Jughead wasn't there. She went to the garage to find him working on the bike.

"Well good morning to me." She smirked.

"Oh Betts your up."

"Just heading out but I have the twins tonight. So that'll be fun. Friday night is movie night. Join us?" She asked.

"Of course."

“Great.” She smiled. 

Jughead continued to work on his bike. Betty thought he looked extremely sexy. It didn’t help that he wasn’t wearing a shirt."Bye Juggie." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She didn't think anything off it until she got to work.

Sam and Avery walked into her office. Betty was on a really busy schedule so she couldn't talk to them much. All she said is that she kissed him on the cheek. 3pm rolled around and she had to pick up the kids. 

She got the twins before driving home. As she got home she found a den made in the living room with the laptop underneath it. Betty smiled and looked around for Jughead but didn’t see him. She looked in the guest bedroom and found him.

“Hey.” He looked up from his book.

"The twins love you. They're asking for you."

Jughead smiled as he put his book away and went to go see they twins. Betty changed them before she switch on a Disney movie. The twins cuddled up with Jughead. Betty found it adorable so instead of watching the movie Betty was watching Jughead. Jughead glanced over at her and smiled.

Betty got up to go make the twins hot chocolate and herself a tea and Jughead a coffee. As she was in the kitchen Jughead came in.“Hey.” He smiled. 

"Hey fallen angel."

Betty handed Jughead his coffee. 

“Thank you.” He smiled.

"How was your day?" She asked.

“It was okay. My headache was really bad.”

"It should be better by now." Betty said.

“A concussion can give you headaches for months so it probably won’t go away for a few more weeks.”

"I can be nurse Betty." She teased. Jughead just smiled."So this morning?"

“What about it?”

"Oh nothing." She smiled faintly.

'I kissed you on the cheek.' She thought. 'Remember that!'

“You mean when you kissed me on the cheek?”

"Maybe." She whispered.

“I honestly didn’t think anything of it. It felt normal.”

"Yeah it did." She smiled. He just smiled back. Betty took the cup out if his hands as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Their lips brush past one another so softly they could have dreamt it.

They pulled back and Jughead looked at her for a little while. He then pulled her in for a proper kiss. Betty got pulled up to the counter as they kissed. Neither one of them breaking the kiss.

Betty sat on the counter and wrapped her legs around him as they kissed. Their mouths devoured each other’s as they hungrily kissed. They got intterputed by Dagwood for their hot chocolates. Betty quickly gave them the hot chocolate. She placed another movie on before coming back to the kitchen.

Jughead just smirked at her."What?" She whispered pulling him into kiss her again.

Jughead just smiled into the kiss as he lifted her up onto the counter. They kissed for awhile until they needed to catch their breath. As they caught their breaths they tucked the twins into bed.

It was getting late and Jughead sat on the couch. Betty smiled at him as she fell into his lap. Jughead smiled and carried her up to her bedroom. He laid her down and tucked her under the blanket before going to the guest bedroom.

"Juggie!" She pouted.

“What? It’s late. You’re exhausted.”

"I know but I want you to sleep with me tonight." She blushed.

“Okay.” He whispered.

Betty moved up on her bed making room for him. Jughead crawled into the bed with her and smiled. He kissed her softly as he pulled the blanket over them.

Betty used his chest like a pillow. She hasn't been able to do this since college. Jughead lightly stroked her hair as she fell asleep so peaceful.

Jughead may actually be thankful for the storm that crashed him. He wouldn't be here in her arms if it wasn't for the worst weather he has ever seen. Like angels in the night sky they both drifted asleep in each others embrace, dreaming of what's to come.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Betty had off from work since it was a Saturday. She woke up early wrapped in his embrace. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. It was early so she got up and fed the twins breakfast before she took them to Alice’s while Jughead was still sleeping. When she got back he was still asleep in bed.

Betty left a little note for Jughead.

~At office today but we're alone tonight :) ~

Betty laid with him for a little while before she had to head into work for a few hours. Betty got into work and she looked glowing. Granted she had nipped to the gym an hour before that but still. She had just sent everything to print so the magazine could be on shelves every Sunday. She called everyone to the ball pen.

Sam and Avery could tell how happy she looked."So idea's people?" She smiled. People started giving a few ideas.

Betty was happy with all the idea. She allowed the people to do them. For the fashion pages it's old fashion come backs. She headed to her office to start working on her piece.

“Why did you look so happy today?” Avery smiled as they followed after her.

"It was a good night."

“Did you and Jughead.... you know...”

"No but we made out like teenagers." She smiled.

“Good for you B!”

"So what about you?" Betty asked.

“What do you mean?”

"You and Sam." She looked over to Sam.

“What about us?”

"Did you get together in Paris?" She asked.

“We may have.... had sex a few times....”

"Really?"

“Yeah.”

"Good for you." She smiled.

Sam came in to see the girls. She placed her hand on Avery bump. "Jughead's here." She said as he walked in.

“Hey.” Jughead smiled.

"Juggie." She smiled hugging him.

Jughead smiled and sat down in one of the chairs in her office. "Oh I want to show you something."She smiled pulling him to the wall of work that goes out in this week's issue.

“What?” He said.

"That's your work baby."

Jughead smiled when he saw it on the wall. "I told you I'd publish it. It took awhile because of the smudged ink." She told him.

Jughead pulled her in for a hug. Betty looked up at him and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back passionately. She moaned slightly into the kiss before pulling away as her workers looked at her. Jughead just laughed softly as she blushed.

"I am professional you know." She teased.

“I know, beautiful.” He smiled.

"Tonight."

Meanwhile Avery and Sam headed into the fashion cubord. By that they lean the full fashion room they use as a cubord. Avery just smiled at Sam.

"I missed you last night."

“I missed you too.” Avery said.

"You're wearing my favourite shirt on you." Sam teased.

Avery smiled and kissed her."Looks better on the floor."Sam smiled. “Oh yeah?” Avery whispered as she started unbuttoning her shirt.

"My favourite place is between your legs." Sam added. Avery smirked as she pulled her shirt off."Lay on the cushion bench."

Avery dropped her shirt on the ground as she laid down. Sam crawled onto her kissing her. "Baby I know what I am." She whispered. Avery kissed her.

"Ask me." She ordered.

“What are you?” She whispered before kissing Sam’s neck.

"Bi but so gay for you."Avery smirked as she kissed her."Go out with me?" She asked.

“I’d love to.”

"Perfect."

______

Jughead only stayed at work with Betty for an hour. Betty was currently on her way back home after work. As she was stuck in traffic she sent Jughead a message.

B: Date night get ready.

J: I can’t wait.

B: Me too x

Betty took some clothes out of the fashion closet as she knew she wouldn't have time. Once she got home she beeped Jughead to the car.

Jughead left the house and got into the car."Hey handsome." She smiled.

"Hey beautiful."

"So we're off to this concert I forgot I have to write an article on then food."

“Okay.” He smiled. 

"Will your head be okay?" She asked.

“It will probably be bad tomorrow but it’s worth it.”

"It's okay I can get Avery and Sam to go we can go for a quit dinner." She smiled.

“Okay.”

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

“Let’s just go out to dinner. Unless you really want to go to the concert.”

"It's my favourite artist but it's okay." Betty said sending Avery and Sam the message.

B: go to the Lucy Spraggan concert for me then write about it.

“Then let’s go.”

"But I don't want you to be ill." She pouted.

“I’ll be okay.”

"You sure?" She asked.

Jughead took her phone from her and messaged the group chat.

B: it's Jug here, no need we're going.

"Drive my fallen angel."

Betty smiled as she began to drive. They drove to the concert. Betty couldn’t help but smile. As they got their and checked in to VIP Betty began the interview before the concert. She was trying to keep it cool. As soon as the interview was done she pulled out the nose cancelling headphones for Jughead.

"I was hoping you'd say yes."

Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty kissed him back as they found their seats. Betty couldn’t help but laugh when he pulled out a book and started to read while the concert started.

"Really Juggie?" She asked.

“What?” He shrugged.

"You're ready at a concert. God your a werdio but my weirdo."

Jughead just smiled. Betty left him to read as she was singing and dancing along. They slipped out early from the concert to get food. Betty wanted to show Jughead where she worked as she did her college at Oxford in London.

They got in the car and drove there. It's where she met Avery and Sam at Antonio's Pizza. It was like her Pops back home. They went there and sat down at a table.

"I use to work here." She smiled. Betty pointed over to the pictures on the wall. It was of her, Sam and Avery.

“Did you all meet here?” 

“Yeah.” Betty smiled. 

Jughead got a notification on his phone. Another part of his bike arrived. 

“Another part came in the mail.” Jughead said.“Did you all meet here?” 

“Yeah.” Betty smiled. 

Jughead got a notification on his phone. Another part of his bike arrived. 

“Another part came in the mail.” Jughead said.

"Isn't that the last part?" She whispered.

“No, there’s still four more parts to come in the mail.” He said. “You’re stuck with me for a little longer, Cooper.” He smiled faintly.

"Good, I don't want you to leave."

Jughead leaned across the table and kissed her. Betty kissed him back in awe.

"Will you leave when they're all here?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm trying to find my mum and sister." 

“Okay.” She said quietly. 

“I haven’t seen them since I was 10. My mom left me and took my sister with her. I have no idea where they are. I’ve just been hoping to run into them somewhere in the world.” Jughead said.

"I can have someone find them. My friend Veronica is a PI."

“I’ll think about it. I kind of wanted to search for them. It will give me a reason to stay on the road.”

"But this gives you reason to stay with me." She whispered so quietly he couldn't hear it.

“What?” 

“Nothing. Let’s order pizza.” 

“Okay.” He said.

Betty headed up to the counter and saw Antonio.“Betty!” He smiled.

"Ant." She smiled hugging him.

“How have you been?”

"Stressed but I think I might have fallen in love but it's too fast." She whispered.

“Fallen in love? With who?”Betty pointed over to Jughead.“Where did you meet him?”

"Funny story I found him in a storm on the motorway." She smiled.

“And now you’re dating?”

"No." She said.

“Why not?”

"He's leaving soon so I don't want to date then get hurt. You know me Ant I'm a workaholic." She signed. "Anyway can I have our regular?"

“Of course.” He said as he walked off to make it. Betty headed back to the table. Jughead smiled when she sat down.

"Jug what I said before is, it will give you a reason to stay here with me. So we can try what ever this is."

“Let’s just see how these next few weeks go, okay?” He held her hand. Betty just nodded and felt embarrassed.“Don’t be embarrassed. I want to stay but I want to find my family.”

"I know Juggie." She whispered.

Betty kissed him gently before pulling away to get their drinks. She came back a few minutes later. Their pizza came out a few minutes after that."Don't hurt her." Antonio warned before heading back to the kitchen.

They started to eat and Betty looked over at Jughead. 

“Juggie?” She said. 

“Yeah, Betts?” 

“Is Jughead your real name?” 

“No.” He answered. 

“Then what is it?” 

“I can’t tell you, only my family and people I love know it.”

"Oh." She whispered.

“I’ve never really loved anyone before.”

"I love my family but as for others it takes alot. Mines Elizabeth Cooper." She whispered.

“I don’t know what love feels like.”

"You always think about them. Their the first and last thing you think about that day. You want to be around them all the time but respect their space. You love all their quirky aspects to their personality. You get this butterfly feeling too." Betty explained.

Jughead just nodded."So now do you think you're in love or have been?" Betty asked.

“No.”

"Okay." She whispered.

They sat there and continued to eat their pizza. They enjoyed their night together. Jughead hadn't been this happy in awhile.

______

A few weeks later Betty was at work when all the last of the parts came. Jughead took the packages and headed to the garage to work on his bike.

Betty came home from work that day to find him working on his bike. He was to the point where he could finish it tomorrow. 

“I’m leaving tomorrow night.” He whispered. “Betty.... never mind...”

"Betty what?" She asked.

“I need you Betty.... please... I know it’s going to hurt more.... I just want you.” He whispered. 

"But your leaving Juggie." She whispered tearing up. "I have to tell the twins that uncle Juggie is gone. I have to get used to you not being around."

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

"Don't be. I'm use to guys walking out...I picked you off of the side of the road."

Jughead just pulled her in for a hug. Betty leaned up and kissed him. He's right it's going to hurt them but they both need it. Jughead kissed her back."Tomorrow I just need you to leave. Don't say goodbye, it will hurt less." She whispered taking his pants off as he was already topless.

Jughead picked her up and carried her to her bedroom."Promise me Juggie." She whispered.

"I promise."

“Good.” She whispered. 

Jughead kissed her passionately. Betty pulled her dress of pulling her pants down. She quickly slid down onto Jughead and wasted no time. She kissed and touched him so teasingly as she rode him so smoothly. They couldn't contain them it's a good job the kids weren't here tonight.

Jughead kissed her as they moved together. Both not uttering a word just enjoy the touch of each other they climaxed with one another. Jughead laid down and pulled her into his side, holding her close. “I’ll finish up my bike tomorrow.... then I’ll go.” He whispered. 

"Shush don't talk." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered. 

Betty just held him as she silently cried. She couldn't say I love you now. It's only been three months together.

“Goodnight Beautiful.” Jughead whispered.

"Night my fallen angel." Betty cried. Jughead kissed her before they fell asleep holding each other close.

Betty woke up alone. She looked around the house and all his stuff was gone. She decided to call in to sick to work. Avery and Sam would take over. Betty needed to have Alice to have the twins. She had to have Alice tell them because she just couldn't.

Betty called in sick for the next three days. Alice has been taking care of the twins. She couldn’t believe Jughead was completely gone. He left without a trace besides the hole he left in her heart.

Sam and Avery grew worried. Betty Cooper never took a sick day. After the third day she called into work they had to check on her. They stopped by the house to see her. Betty didn't answer the door when they knocked she knew they'd come by. She messaged them to come in.

They walked in to see her laying in bed crying."Oh honey." They both came by her side scooping her in for a hug. "I love him." She whispered.

“We know you do.” Avery whispered.

"We had sex." She whispered.

“You did?”

"Best I've ever had." She smiled faintly.

“Maybe he’ll come back.” Sam whispered. 

"I'm not family...he's searching for his real family."

“Oh B.” Avery whispered, hugging her.

"The sheets smell of him."

“Did he give you his phone number?” 

“No.” Betty whispered. 

"But you were messaging?"

"That was a burner phone. He said he'd get a new one when he left." She uttered trying to keep it together. They just hugged her close.

————

Jughead was currently sitting in a small cafe about 20 hours from Betty’s house. He was filled with so much emotion. It’s been 3 days.

His flight leaves in the next couple of hours. He decided this might be the last county he looks in for awhile. Jughead couldn’t stop thinking about her.

He knew it was wrong but he took one of her pictures of them. He also left a flannel for her. Jughead looked down at his coffee. He realized he’s been running for too long. He’s been lost for years. He finally found somewhere he felt safe. He realized he needed to go home. 

————

Betty got out of bed. She saw Jughead’s flannel laying on the floor. Betty picked it up and held it to her chest as she cried. She wrapped it around her body as she cried herself to sleep. Avery and Sam hugged her close.

Betty fell asleep as her best friends held her close. Tomorrow she promised herself that she would forget about him and move on. She would go into full work mode again as that's the only thing that doesn't hurt her. So she lays between her best friends as they stay the night trying to fix her broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later and Betty was completely driven by her work again. She's the hard ass boss that most if her employees hate. She was on top of things but then she wasn't. That's how her work loads go.

Betty has the twins this weekend. It was Junipers dance resital. Betty and Dagwood are going to watch her. They currently dropped her off as they were preparing all day before the show at seven. Betty dropped her off with Miss Jones.

Dagwood had rugby training for tots so she dropped him off there for an hour before having her assistant picking him up to spend the day with her in the office as she brought their clothes with them to get ready.

Betty couldn't be more proud of Juniper. She followed in her and Polly's footsteps. They were both dance obsessed along with in love with writing. They did all the dance underneath the sun all the way through their childhood. Betty still does a dance class a week to keep up her skills and fitness levels.

She had booked these tickets months in advance. Betty would have the kids for a few months as Alice needed to go home as their was a problem with the Riverdale Register.

They were soon arriving at the recital. It started to get busy but Betty had to nip back stage with Dagwood to drop off Junipers costume for her solo. They were rushing this morning and forgot it. Betty dropped it off and wished her good luck before heading to find her seat.

As she found her seat with Dag the theatre was packed. Betty held Dagwood hand closely as it was that busy. She sat down and out of the corner of her eye a man sat down next to her. She couldn’t tell who it was. 

“My real name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.” He said softly. Betty froze, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Juggie." She whispered.

"Uncle Jug!" Dagwood jumped off his chair to sit in his lap.

“Hey Dag.” Jughead hugged him. “Betty, I shouldn’t have left...”

Betty couldn't help but cry. She looked at him and touched his face. "You're really here." She smiled cupping his face.

“I’m sorry Betty... I realized that you’re the only family I need.... I love you.” He whispered. 

"You love me?"

“I told you my real name, didn’t I?” He teased. “I do, I really love you.”

"You did Forsythe."She giggled.

“I’m going to regret telling you that, aren’t I?” He teased. 

"Maybe a little." She smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Do you love me?” He whispered.

"I let you stay iy house for more than a month didn't I?" She teased back. Jughead just smiled. Betty leaned up and gently kissed his cheek. "Juni is going to be so happy your here." Betty told him as the curtain rose up.

Jughead smiled as the recital started. Dagwood stayed on Jughead's lap for all of the recital. Juniper danced her heart out. She danced as if nobody was watching. Betty mimicked some moves as she practiced with her. Junipers face was priceless as it lit up seeing Jughead. Jughead smiled and waved.

Juniper smiled brighter as he did that. Betty looked between the two and filled with awe. Jughead smiled and gave Juniper a thumbs up, letting her know she’s doing amazing. Betty did the same. She was crying at how proud she was of her.

The recital was soon coming to an end as the dancers got off the stage. Betty, Dag and Jug all headed back stage to give flowers to Juniper and get Juniper to give them to Miss Jones.

Juniper ran up to Jughead and hugged him. Jughead picked her up and held her close."You were amazing Princess."

"You made it! You kept your promise." She smiled.

“Of course I did.” Jughead smiled. 

"Juggie meet Miss Jones... We all go for pizza after this."

Miss Jones walked up to them. Jughead froze. So did Betty. Betty couldn’t believe she’s never realized this. Miss Jones was literally a girl version of Jughead. Besides the tattoos, of course. 

“JB?” Jughead said.

"Jug?"

“Look at you! You’re all grown up!” Jughead said.

"Engage too." She smiled. Jughead pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him back and started to tear up."My fiancé and mum is here. Come I'll introduce you."

“Okay.” Jughead said.

Betty stayed behind to get Juniper ready as Dag listened to his music. Jughead was nervous to see his mother again but he was excited to meet JB’s fiancé. JB took Jughead to the VIP section as she tapped Gladys on the shoulder. "Mum look who I found." JB smiled.

“Jug?” Gladys started to tear up. 

“Hi.” Jughead whispered.

"I've missed you so." She pulled him in for a hug. "Are you at a hotel? Stay with us."

“It’s a long story but I’m probably going to stay with Betty.... I mean, if she wants me to.”

"Betty Cooper? She's amazing. How do you know her." Gladys asked.

“It’s a long story.... I love her.”

"Her daughter is in our dance academy." Gladys smiled.

"Niece." Jughead corrected her.

“Right.” Gladys said. 

“Now, JB, who’s your fiancé?”

"Rory this is my brother. We met through Betty. He works for her." JB smiled.

“Nice to meet you.” Jughead said.

"You too." Rory said shaking his hand.

Juniper and Dagwood came running up to Jughead. "Jug pizza time! Are you coming?" They asked.

“I’d love to.” Jughead said.

Betty came up to them. "Guys what did I say? Behave!" Betty warned them.

“They’re fine, Betts.” Jughead said.

"Juggie they ran away from me."

“They’re with me.” He shrugged.

"Someone could have taken them." Betty said as she intertwined their hands.“You worry too much.”

"I have too I'm their guardian." She whispered.

“I know.”

Betty leaned up and kissed him. Jughead smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He missed her so much."Are you two engaged?" Gladys asked.

“No.” Jughead said. “But I hope some day we will be?”

"Really?" Betty smiled.

“If you’ll have me.” He smiled

"Maybe some day."

"Juggie are you coming home?" Juniper asked.

“If Betty wants me to.”

"My beds waiting for you." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. A little while later everyone started to filter to Antonio's. Sam and Avery were meeting them there with Kevin.

“Oh my god!” Avery said. “Jughead is back.”

"He suprised me." Betty smiled.

They all sat down at a table and Juniper and Dagwood sat on either side of Jughead so Betty couldn’t. Betty sat next to Kevin her friend since she was in nappies.

"Have you got any hot guy friends?" Kevin asked Jughead out of the blue.

“I don’t really have any friends.... there’s two guys I used to know. One’s bi and one’s gay. I don’t think I still have their numbers though.” Jughead pulled out his wallet from his pocket. He showed Kevin a picture of him, his dad, and four of his old friends, Fangs, Sweet Pea, Toni, and Joaquin. He pointed to Fangs and Joaquin. “That’s them.”

"Wait isn't that Joaquin and Fangs from high school?" Betty pointed out.

“You lived in Riverdale?” Jughead said.

"I told you that. I worked at Pops." Betty shrugged.

“I guess I didn’t think anything of it.... I lived on the south side.”

"I taught dance on the southside." She smiled. Jughead just smiled."That's how I met Fangs through is little sister. He's in town for a few days. I'll message him to join us."

Betty pulled out her phone and sent him a message.

B: join us at Antonio's. An old friend or two are here.

Jughead couldn’t help but smile. He was going to see his best friend again. Ten minutes later Fangs walked through the door and smiled. As soon as he saw Jughead he pulled him in for a bear hug as Pea followed behind.  
Pea joined in on the group hug.

"I missed you guys." He smiled.

“You finally stopped running I’m guessing.” Pea teased. 

“Yeah.” Jughead said. “I fell in love too.”

"Cooper does that." Pea said as he looked at Sam.

Pea looked away when he saw Avery rest her head on Sam’s shoulder. The boys sat down and took a slice of pizza. Fangs looked at Kevin and winked. Kevin just smiled at him. 

Jughead looked down at the picture in his wallet."Jonesy fell in love." The boys teased.

Sweet Pea placed his hand on Sam's thigh. Sam looked at him and moved away. Pea sent her a text.

P: I miss you babe x.

S: I have a girlfriend.

P: I'm too late?

S: Yeah.

P: one for the road?

S: like I said, I have a girlfriend.

P: meet me in the bathroom. I'll say I need a cig. Please!

S: Fine.

Sweet made the excuse that he needed a cig as he went out the back door to the smoking area. Sam made and excuse and went to go see him. He was stood outside lighting his cigarette as she came. He smiled at her as he pulled her in for a hug. Sam was the first to pull back.

"Please Sammy don't do this. Let me say goodbye to you." He whispered stroking her face.

“Fine.” She whispered.

"Thank you." He whispered wiping his tears away.

“We can still be friends Pea...”

"I know." He whispered leaning into her. She just looked up at him."I was a fool not admitting I liked you." He whispered inching closer.

“It was just sex, Pea.... that’s it.” She whispered.

"Just sex baby?" He teared up hurt. "I've done just sex. Us... What we had, wasn't."

“We were just friends with benefits Pea, we made that clear when we started.”

"You know that changed."He leaned down and kissed her. Sam couldn’t help herself as she kissed him back. Sweet Pea picked her up against the wall. "I told you." He smiled.

“Stop.” She whispered.

"Make me." He teased as he grinded against her. Sam kissed him. Pea held her close and deepened the kiss. "I want you Sam."He uttered.

“We should stop.”

"Walk away then." He whispered holding her hands. Sam didn’t move. He just leaned in and kissed her again. 

Avery came around the side to ask Pea if he knew where Sam was since she couldn’t find her. “Hey Pea do you know where....” Avery froze as she saw the heartbreaking sight right in front of her.

Sam froze as Avery ran out. She ran up her room mate Cheryl as she picked her up. Sam was conflictef but she felt like she blew it up so she carried on.

"Take me to your place." Sam whispered kissing Pea.

Avery was currently now at home with Cheryl trying to comfort her. Avery was balling her eyes out. She couldn’t stop crying. "Av it's okay. It's just a kiss. I messed up like that a few times." Cheryl said.

“No.... it wasn’t. They were making out and he had her pressed up against the wall.”

"Oh Av I'm so sorry." Cheryl whispered. "What will make you feel better?"

“I don’t know Cher.” Avery whispered. “She told me she loved me...”

"Oh babe I'm so sorry. Sexuality is confusing."

Avery just nodded.

"You trust me right?" She asked.

“Of course.”

"Don't freak out." Cheryl pushed her against the sofa crawling on top of her. "Tell me what you want?"

“You.” Avery whispered.

"How? I need instructions baby. You need I'm aroused by you I have to pinch myself around you."

“I don’t know Cher.... make me forget.... make me only remember your name.” Avery whispered. 

"Okay baby. Call me mami as I undress you my baby."

"Yes Mami."

"That's it baby girl. Bend over for me."

Avery turned around and bent over. "What do you want me to do? Mouth, hands, vibrator or my favourite a strap on?"She asked.

"Old school. I like it."

Cheryl stripped down to her red lingerie as she stripped Avery into nothing. She picked her up carrying to her bedroom playing her on a chair tying her up.

Cheryl spread her legs wide as she cradled her. She stuck a finger in their to feel her juices.

"So wet for me baby."

"Only for you Mami."

Cheryl started to grind on her smirking. "I've been dreaming about this." She sucking a hickie into her neck. Cheryl began to blind fold her as she crawled off of her.

She knelt down before her spreading her out. Both of them moaning. "Fuck Av I'm so turned on baby. I want to fuck you with my mouth and more." She whispered licking her folds.

“Give me everything. Take me anyway you want.” Avery moaned.

Cheryl licked her through before thrusting into her with the strap on. Avery played with Cheryl breasts as she moaned for more. Cheryl gave her more. Pulling out she went back to teasingly licking and sucking at her clit as she came into her mouth. Cheryl kissed her so she could taste herself. She then untied her and let her see how turned on Cheryl was by bring her hand and stroking her folds.

"There baby. Cheryl is all you need and know."

Avery flipped them so she could return the favor. 

————

The next morning Betty woke up wrapped in Jughead’s arms. She couldn’t believe he was home. They had spent evening with their friends. It felt so normal and perfect. Betty couldn’t stop smiling. They had spent most of the night making love, cherishing each other’s bodies and showing each other how much they missed each other. Betty was upset that she had to go into work today but promised Jughead they would have date night tonight.

"Come with me?"

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah gives me an excuse to look for a job."

“Okay.” She smiled. 

Betty and Jughead both got ready before going to Betty’s work. They drove the kids to school before driving to work. Betty had to go straight to her office to do damage control as Jughead got them coffee. 

Jughead came back with their coffee as Betty looked at him. "I'm looking for a photographer or a collum feature." She nervously admitted.

“A photographer?” He smiled. 

"For mostly fashion so we have our own but if people need you for their articles I'm cool with that.

“I’d love to do that Betts.” 

Avery walked into the room. “Hey B. Is there any independent jobs I can work on today? I know me and Sam are partners but... you know.”

"Show Jughead around the fashion department. You're the Head of fashion. He's your new photographer but I want those skanky models hands off of him."

“Okay.” Avery said. 

Jughead followed Avery. In the hallway they bumped into Sam. "Av." She whispered.

"Don't Av me." She said storming away.

Avery was crying in her office as Jughead didn't know what to do. "Av I know you probably don't want to hear this but people mess up in relationships. I mean I did, Sam did and Pea did to Sam. Give her some time." Jughead nervously rambled.

Avery just cried more ringing Cheryl."Hey baby you okay?" She asked.

"No." She whispered.

"Do you need me to come get you?" She asked. "I'm just working on my new collection."

"Take me home Cher."Cheryl came and got her.Jughead sighed and went to Betty’s office. “Avery left. She bumped into Sam.” He said.

"It's hard Juggie. Sam dated Pea when he came for a month and they did long distance. Then it was too hard for them and she got close with Av." Betty explained.

"Whose this Cher?"He asked.

" We end to college with her. She and Avery have flirtation ship. "

"Oh okay." He smiled."How's Kevin and Fangs this morning?"

"Kev is coming in. My best friend is now this big shot actor. His movie premiere is in London as he filmed here last year for a, few months."

Jughead just nodded and sat down."Do you know what you could do for me? I need new photos of all my head of department for the Cooper Web. Could you do that for me?"

"Sure baby." He said as he got up kissing her.

"Thanks Juggie."

Jughead headed out as Kevin headed in. Betty was doing an interview with Kevin. She does it for all the big movies he does.

They got the interview out the way so they could catch up. "So Kev, what happened with Fangs from last night?" She asked.

"Nothing because of our awkward high school tension." He sighed.

"You mean the fox forest meet ups or the musical extravaganza?"She teased.

“Yes.” He sighed.

"Which one?"

“Both. But.... I wanted to ask him to come to my movie premiere with me. You and Jug can come too. So can Sam and Av.”

"Sam and Av are on a break. But me and Jughead will be there. You should ask him." Betty said.

"Fine I'll make an excuse to meet him."

"That's my Kevy" She teased.

Meanwhile Avery was at home with Cheryl. Avery was crying and Cheryl was holding her close."I'm here baby." She whispered.

"Cher?"

"Yeah?"

“Never mind.” Avery whispered.

"Tell me sexy."

“I want to go back to work and finish the day. I’m done moping. I want to show Sam what she’s missing.”

"Oh, sure."Cheryl whispered." I was thinking we could maybe go for round 3? "

Avery smirked. “Of course..... but I’m ready to go back after.”

"I was thinking we do it at your work. Also date me? Make her jealous. Let me treat you right." Cheryl begged.

“We can do it at my work..... but Cher.... I’m not ready to officially date someone yet.”

"Oh okay." She whispered.

“I’m sorry beautiful.” Avery whispered.

"When you are, I'll be waiting." Cheryl smiled.

______

Kevin and Betty were in the kitchen trying to think of a good excuse to make up for Kevin to see Fangs. “Maybe me and Jug can invite everyone over for dinner.” Betty said.

"But the twins?" Kevin said.

"They love Uncle Kev and Fangs." Betty smiled.

"Okay then."

Betty sent Jughead and Fangs a message. Betty decided to work from home the rest of the day as she prepared a meal for everyone. It would be a picnic outside in the garden.

They also decided to invite Sam and Avery. They knew they were broken up but they’re still their friends. Betty was currently in the garden with the twins, as the twins play on the swing set she brought for them. Jughead walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey Juggie." She smiled as she sat on her porch swing.

“Hi love.” He sat next to her.

"We haven't had a chance to talk properly."

“Talk about what?”

"You called me family and said I love you." She smiled.

“Yeah. You are my family. I realized that I shouldn’t be out searching for a family who left me and I haven’t seen them in years and I should go back to where I felt safe. My real family. You. I love you so much Betty.”

Betty was crying now. She hugged him closely as she watched the twins.

"I'm losing the twins to their father Reggie."

“That terrible Betts.” Jughead whispered.

"So I can't lose you again."

"You won't."

"They leave next week." She sighed.

"To Riverdale?"

Betty just nodded as their was a knock on the door. Jughead headed to answer it as everyone started to filter in. The last person to arrive was Avery. Everyone was sat outside eating and chatting as the twins ran back and forth playing. Avery was sitting next to Sam but wasn’t saying anything. Sam sent her a text.

S: I'm so sorry. It's complicated with Pea we left things unfinished and you know how much I love him.

Avery looked at it and ignored it. The twins got Kevin up on the slide as Fangs filmed for Kevin's Instagram stories. Avery smiled and got up to join them. Avery saw Juniper practice her ballet on the homemade bar Betty got made for outside. She was trying to teach the boys the moves. Betty joined in too but showed off.

“You’re such a show off, B.” Kevin teased.

"Just wait till I do the splits." She smiled.

"I'd like to see that from Kevy."

“Nope, not happening.” Kevin laughed. Fangs went up behind him and whispered in his ear flirtatiously. "Scared?" He laughed softly.

“Possibly.” Kevin smiled. 

"It'll be good content for your feed." Fangs teased. Kevin just laughed softly."I'll do it too."

“Fine.” Kevin smiled.

Betty did a kart wheel to them and landed in a split. Avery was a gymnast for most of her life so she could still do a lot of different skills. She did a split too. “Your turn Kev!” She teased. 

"Fine." He rolled his eyes.

Kevin got down most of the way but still a few inches off the ground. Fangs took a picture of them for him as he got Juniper in it too.

It was Fangs turn so he just laid down sticking his feet in the air.“Hey! That’s not fair! You have to try!” Kevin teased. 

Meanwhile Sam was sitting alone at the table watching them. Jughead walked over to her. “You okay?” He asked.

"It's complicated I love them."

“Who do you see your future with?”

"Pea and Av." She whispered.

“Both of them?”

"Yes. I fell in love with Pea in a hard time of my life. He pulled me to the reality." She smiled.

“What about Avery?”

"I love her. She has always expected me."

“I know it’s going to be hard but you’re going to have to choose.”

"I know." She sighed.

Meanwhile Fangs tried the splits again and did it. He got taught by his little sister. After a little while they all went to eat. Kevin brought Fangs into the kitchen to talk as they ate outside.

“What’s up Kev?” Fangs said.

"We've not properly talked since our days of directing musicals."

“Yeah.” Fangs said.

"Do you remember what happened on our last day?" He asked.

Fangs nodded.

"What?"

“I kissed you.”

"I remember your mouth on other things." He teased as he pulled him closer.

“Yeah.... that too.” Fangs smiled.

"Yeah."Fangs just looked up at him."Then we didn't speak... That made me extremely upset."

“I’m sorry.”

"It's okay." He smiled softly touching his hair he knows he hates people touching it because he styles it most days.

Fangs leaned up and kissed him. Kevin kissed him back playing with his hair. Fangs deepened the kiss."Go to my premier with me?" He mumbled into the kiss.

“I’d love to.”

"You don't have to walk the carpet."

“I want to..... with you.” He smiled.

"Really with all the press asking who you are to me?"

“I’ll ignore them.”

"What if they ask me?" Kevin asked.

“Ignore them.... until we know what we are at least.”

"I know what we are." Kevin smiled.

“What?”

"I've always been yours since we kissed in high school." Kevin admitted.

“You want to be my boyfriend?” Fangs smiled.

"If you'll have me."

“I definitely will.”

"Should you cancel your hotel?" Kevin asked.

“Do you want me to stay with you instead?” Kevin just blushed.“I would love to Kev.... if that’s what you were asking.”

"I was, I was just nervous. I've liked you a long time."Kevin whispered.

“So have I.”

"But you and Joaquin."Kevin pouted.

" Are better off as friends. "

“Okay.” Kevin smiled

“So Kev.... will you be my boyfriend?”

"Francis Forgarty I would be honoured."

Fangs pulled him in for a passionate kiss before pulling back. “Let’s go eat with the others.”

Kevin and Fangs headed back to the others. They all spent the night laughing and loving with slight tension. Betty embraced each moment with the twins as each day dawns closer to their parting. As for now Betty was pointing out the counselations to them as they fall asleep on her and Jughead. Continuing to point out the stars she pointed out the big dipper to Jughead as the stars shine bright.

A couple of months have passed and now their lined up in the airport scanners waiting to go to their gate. Sam, Avery, Veronica, Betty, Pea, Kevin and Fangs. The girls would do a big girl holidays along with Kevin each year.

Veronica, Betty, Kev, Sam and Avery has all gotten through the scanners and we're waiting for the boys. This year was a massive holiday outing as Jughead asked if his friend from work Collin could come. Betty didn't mind it as Cheryl was coming along too now.

All she cared about was that she would get a nice relaxing holiday in the sun. She'd get to relax before going back to her work load. Sam and Avery weren’t officially back together yet. Things were still a little awkward between them.

Betty was officially in holiday mode. She needed a mocktail and her girls. They were all so excited when they got on the plane.

Betty hadn't been feeling well for a few weeks but she shoved that aside. As she sat on the plane she put it down to be a nervous flyer but in reality she was fine with flying.

Jughead started to fall asleep the second he got on the plane. Betty just giggled to herself. That's classic Jughead. Meanwhile everyone else were sitting with their partners or someone they knew except Cherly.

"Hi I'm Collin."

"Cheryl."Collin just smiled."You've got a pretty smile handsome."

“You’re beautiful.” Collin smiled. Cheryl just laughed.“What?”

"I'm anything but." She whispered.

“You really are. You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

"Keep talking dirty to me baby." She joked. He just laughed softly."I'm being serious." She playfully winked at him. He just smirked slightly."Just so you know I'm up for anything."

“But you just met me.”

"Life is too short." She smiled. He just smiled back. "So ever since my twin died I've been living for the both of us." She admitted.

Meanwhile Veronica was sat on Betty's row with Pea. Veronica was tired and resting her head on his shoulder."We're nearly there Ron." Pea smiled.

“I’m tired.”

"Go to sleep then gorgeous."He told her.

"I'm trying." She yawned.

A few minutes later Veronica fell asleep. Pea couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. All the girls have fallen asleep.

An hour later the boys were in stitches as they girls got woken up by the landing of the plane shocking them awake. Betty was instantly excited knowing that they were finally there. Although she was excited she's been needing to be sick for the whole journey. Abandoning Jughead with their luggage she rushed off the plane. As soon as her feet hit the ground she threw up her entire body weight in vomit.

Jughead came after her a few minutes later with their luggage."Betts are you okay?" He asked.

“I’ve been feeling really sick.” She whispered.

"Aw baby let's get you relaxed with a book by the pool." Jughead hugged her kissing his head.

Betty nodded as she pulled her phone out to message the girl group chat. 

B: emergency! 

K: you okay B? You just puked you're body weight up. 

B: maybe baby?

Betty sent that hinting. She hasn't got her period she'd figured it's to do with stress.

A: we’ll go buy you a test!

S: we'll? Me and you?

V: oh my god! I vote God mother. Also Sam, Pea trusted me enough and told me about Stephen.

A: of course us, Sam! 

S: okay.

_______

Everyone got checked into the hotel and met down near the pool. They'd decided to go exploring tomorrow as everyone's jet lagged. Sam and Avery made the excuse they'll go shopping for everyone's food as a cover to buy the test.

“I’m exhausted.” Avery yawned when they got to the store.

"You're cute when you yawn." Sam teased.

Avery smiled as they went to go search for a test."Avey, I want to take you on a date in this week." Sam said as she found the tests.

“Really?” Avery smiled.

"There is this hike spot I know you'll love."

“Okay.” Avery smiled.

Sam and Avery paid for the shopping as they got a cab back to the hotel. To Sam’s surprise, Avery held her hand the entire ride back. She couldn't shake the smile of her face. They got back to the hotel and stopped at Betty’s hotel room to give her the test. In the room Betty,Veronica and Kevin were waiting.

“We got it.” Avery said handing it to Betty.

"Thank you." Betty hugged them taking the test out her hands.

"This reminds me of Poll doing this." Kevin said.

"She was so certain Alice would kill her." Veronica said.

"Quit the opposite." Betty laughed.

Betty headed into the toilet and took the test. She nervously put it on the side walking out to get changed into her swim suit. Two minutes passed and she had to go check it. Betty couldn't bring herself to check it everyone but her did.

“You ready to know B?” Veronica said.

"Yeah." She whispered.

“Congrats B. You’re pregnant.” Avery smiled.

Betty held her stomach and started to tear up. This time it's herself finding out she's pregnant.

"A baby is growing inside me." She smiled.

"Congrats B." They all said.

"Not a word till I tell Jug."

“Okay.” They smiled.

Betty took the test out their hands as they all started to meet the boys at the pool. Cheryl was out at the pool with the boys. Fangs and Pea pulled Veronica and Kevin into the pool as they leaned up to kiss them. Veronica giggled and splashed Pea with water.

"Oh babe play nice." He teased kissing her.“You’re the one who pulled be into the water.” She pouted.

"God I love you." He whispered leaning into kiss the pout of her face. Veronica kissed him back.

Betty had just come over to the sunbed with an orange juice in her hands.“Hey babe.” Jughead smiled.

"Would it be weird if I was pregnant?"

“No.... are you?”

"You don't find it too soon?" She asked.

“No, I love you. I’d marry you today if I could.”

"When you say that I was the only family you needed you extended that to the twins. Why?" She asked.

“Because they’re your family. I love them.”

"Well I'm just going to say this before I tell you what I'm about to tell you. You're Mum is a fucking bitch. JB I adore her. You're Dad is pretty cool I met him one year. Oh I'm pregnant."

Jughead stood up and hugged her. Betty snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him.“We’re going to be parents.” Jughead whispered in awe."Yeah." She smiled touching her stomach. "God no coffee."She pouted.

“You can still have tea though.” He said. “My mom really is a bitch though. JB is amazing. My dad was amazing. If he stopped drinking before it got so bad he would still be here.” Jughead whispered.

"Yeah." She smiled faintly cupping his cheeks. "She looked down on me because she thought I was the twins mum. I know I'm young but fuck.

“She’s never been a good mom. Just ignore her. She only cares about herself.”

"Well my mum adores you." Betty smiled.

“But I’ve only met her once.”

"Yet you helped her around the house, are good with the twins and love me." She smiled. Jughead smiled as well. "Come in the water." She smiled. "It'll be good practice for a water birth."Jughead took her hand as they went to the pool.

As they got into the pool Collin and Cheryl were flirting. Veronica was trying to determined if she should tell him it back.“How long are you staying here for?” Collin asked.

"A week then flying to Paris for fashion week."

“I’m staying for a week too.”

"It's perfect timing Baby." She whispered in his ear. Collin smirked. Cheryl whispered something into his ear which made him bite his lip.

They both got up and headed to the hotel together. As they headed upstairs they passed Fangs and Kevin.“Hey Cher.” Kevin said. 

"Hey, Coll here is showing me his collum he writes."

“Cool. We’re heading down to the pool. We’ll see you two later.”

They both parted ways. Fangs needed to talk to Kevin about the death threats he's been getting. “Kev?” Fangs whispered. 

"Yes baby."

“I need to talk to you about something.”

"I'm always listening." He kissed him.

“Your fans have been sending me death threats.”

Kevin's facial features went from soft to filled with rage. He hated that he pulled Fangs into a kiss before he pulled away.

"I will sort this out."

Kevin tweeted out livesteal on Instagram in five minutes. They got to the pool. Kevin made sure Fa'gs was by his side as he started the livestream. People quickly started to join.

"Hi guys I'm here because I am outraged. I don't expect to hear from my boyfriend that he's getting death threats. I have loved him for awhile. People would say he was my puppy love." Fangs stayed off the camera but he put his hand on Kevin’s thigh."If you sent him death threats you are no follower of me. He's the one who encouraged me to start acting and to direct... Babe please come here."

Fangs moved closer so he was on camera. Kevin cupped his face and kissed him. "I love you so much Fangy. You are the one for me. I don't care what they think. They don't know me personally like you do. You know me better than I know myself sometimes. I love you. Thank you for telling me." Kevin told him and kissed him again.

"So questions? Before I switch off and enjoy my holiday."

A few questions flooded the comments.

~How did you get together? ~

~What's your love story? ~

~Puppy Love? ~  
“In high school Kev and I worked on a musical together. I started to get all nervous around him and have a crush on him. We kissed and did other things but then lost contact. We met up with friends one day and saw each other again.... now here we are.” Fangs said.

"Fangs was the bad boy inner musical geek. I loved it, our first musical we produced was Carrie. My favourite was Heather's. We shared a kiss on stage. Before Fangs came I was always the one directing and sorting out the music until he said I should try it. I did and I loved it. I remember one time I was so stressed and you drank my tea. "

“I still drink that same brand of tea. It’s my favorite.” Fangs smiled.

"You hated tea before that." Kevin teased.

"Yeah but I wanted something to talk to you about beside the play. I mean you're the hottest guy in school Kevy. You still are."Kevin smiled happily and kissed him.

~How did you come out? ~

“I honestly never did. My parents died when I was in high school. I knew I wasn’t straight but I never brought it up until I kissed Kevin.”Fangs said.  
"I'm the luckiest guy on earth." Kevin smiled. "You guys know mine I was the only openingly gay person at my school until the southside came along."

"I'm so glady school burnt down." Fangs teased.

~Favourite memory together?~

"We'd stay behind late to work on the songs and you'd always suprise me with food or a movie." Kevin smiled.

“Yeah.” Fangs smiled.

"You took me to watch Love Simon because I didn't want to go alone." Fangs added. 

"Ditched girls night for that."

“It was worth it though.”

"Always with you." Fangs kissed him. “Is there any more questions?” Kevin smiled.

He scrolled through the questions and answered a few of them. Kevin singed off before looking at Fangs who's now in the water. Fangs smiled over at him. Kevin put his phone in B's bag before getting in. Fangs wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck and kissed him.

"My sun and my moon." He whispered.

“I love you.” Fangs whispered.

"I'm sorry about my follows. I love you and only you. I hate that some did that."

“It’s okay Kev.”

Kevin went to his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. He then handed it to Fangs. As Fangs opened it, it was images of a house.

“A house?” Fangs said.

"Ours if you want it."

“I love it Kev! I’d love to live with you!” He kissed him.

"It's in LA?"

“Still, I’d love to.”

"Good."

"It has a gym and a pool."

“I’m so excited.” Fangs smiled

“Me too.”

"Our place together." Kevin smiled. Fangs pulled him into a kiss.

Across the pool Sam and Avery were sun bathing with Betty. They were firing baby names at her.“I’m so excited.” Betty smiled.

"We're going to be the best auntie's ever."Betty couldn’t stop smiling."What do you want?" Sam asked.

“I don’t know.”

"Really?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"I want you to have a little girl." Avery said.

Jughead came over and hugged Betty. "Nope he's going to be a boy." He smiled.

“You sure about that Juggie?” Betty giggled. 

“Yep.” Betty just smiled. "Jones men have strong genes." He added.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her before sitting down."Shit we have to tell your mum."

“Not yet.” Jughead said.

"Still." 

"We'll be fine." Jughead smiled.

"You can tell her then. She hates me." Betty teases.

Meanwhile Veronica has been in two minds. She messaged Cheryl number to meet her at a bar on the beach. Cheryl met up with Veronica at the bar.

"Hey." She smiled.

"I need you to hit on me." Veronica said.

"Why?" Cheryl asked.

"Please, I have started to feel attraction to both sex."

“Me hitting on you will have no effect on exploring that, V. We’re just friends. Maybe find someone who can give you a real experience.” Cheryl said. Cheryl hugged her and then got up to leave. 

Veronica was sitting alone and ordered a drink. Out of the corner of her eye a red headed guy sat next to her. 

“Veronica?” He said.

"Yeah."

Veronica looked over and saw that it was Archie Andrews, her high school boyfriend. "Archiekins." She smiled.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Still as handsome as ever."

“How have you been?”

"I'm a PI baby and I've been busy. Little time for dating." She smiled.

“I’m guessing you needed a break and took a trip here. Did you come alone?”

"No I'm with B and the girls. I'm kind of with this guy I've been seeing. I don't know how I feel about him but he said he loves me. I get it I'm a loveable girl." She teased.

“Good for you Ronnie.”

"I don't feel the same way." She whispered.

“You don’t?”

"I don't think so. He's a great guy but I'm more in to red heads." She shrugged. Archie just smiled faintly. "Ever since high school my taste in men changed."

“I haven’t been with anyone since high school.” Archie said

"Maybe we should change that. You look like you need practice. I'm willing to be your assistant." She smiled. He just shrugged."It's hot in here." She said pulling her top of to reveal her bralette.

“Well, yeah. We’re on a beach.” He teased. 

"It's cool in the water." She smirked.

“Do you want to go swimming?”

"Maybe not on this beach but a beach were we can streak like old times."

“Okay.”

"Or we can go to your hotel?" She asked.

“And do what?”

"Talk, sleep or get naked and eat pizza." She whispered.

“Okay.” Archie said.

"Which one?"

“All of them?” He smiled a boyish grin.

"Well then my stallion lead on."Archie and Veronica got up and walked to his hotel. Luckily he was staying out a different hotel. They went to his room. He unlocked the door and they went inside."What have you been up to Archie?" She asked.

“I’m a music teacher in New York.”

"So sexy. I'd be the teenage with the massive crush over the music teacher." She smiled. Archie just smiled."Mr Andrews can punish me anytime."

“Stop.” He laughed softly.

"Make me."

“How?”

"Dealers choice." She smiled.

“How about.... I’ll order pizza and we can watch a movie. That will keep you quiet.” He teased. 

"You're a meanie." She pouted.

“I’m teasing Ron.”

"Ron." She whispered smiling. He just smiled as he ordered the pizza."Pizza and sex. God that screams high school." She giggled. 

“Basically most of our date nights.” He teased. 

"Hey I'm classy."

“I know.”

"Arch where did we go wrong?" She asked.

“You dumped me, remember?”

"Bad choice."

“Yeah.” He whispered. 

"I was stupid. Let me make it up to you."

“You don’t have to.... it’s okay Ronnie.”Veronica cupped Archie's face. "Let me I want to. I love you, I've never stopped." She smiled.

“Neither have I.”Veronica pushed him on to the bed as she crawled onto him kissing him. Archie kissed her back before pulling away from the kiss. “I thought you were seeing someone?”

"I'll sort that out. I just can't dump him on holiday."Archie just nodded."You feel bigger." She teased.

“I’m not a teenager anymore Ronnie.” He teased. 

"I can feel that." She giggled teasing him rolling her hips. Archie groaned softly."My favourite sound."

Archie pulled her down for a kiss. Veronica happily sank further into the kiss. They continued to kiss an hold each other close.

"Tell me Arch what do you want?"

“You.”

"What part?" She teased.

“All of you.”

Veronica slid her hands into her pants. "You have to watch me." She smiled.

Archie just smirked. Veronica slide in between his legs. She pulled her pants down and dress up. She stroked her fold. Archie watched her."Fuck it. Touch me." She whispered. Archie reached forward and brushed his hand over her folds. She moaned more when he did it.

Archie looked at her and she nodded. He slid a finger inside her. Veronica leaned up and kissed her as he began to pleasure her.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Betty was already asleep on Jughead. Jughead was smiling and holding her close. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. He kissed the top of her head as he slowly fell asleep.

Betty couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She had a fetus that would grow into a tiny human inside her. She couldn't wait to tell her mother but was extremely nervous to tell Gladys. They were each others family but she isn't so accepted by his real family. Betty Cooper wasn't scared easily but that scared her. She loved him immensely and fears losing him again. More so now then ever. She wishes to be accepted by Gladys as she's carrying her grandchildren. Overall they were parents to be soon.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of Kevin's premier and the day she had to say goodbye to the kids. 9 am dawned as the knock on the door alarmed the kids.

Betty answered it to her old class mate Reggie Mantel. She told him to stay as Jughead brought the kids.

"I don't want to go!" Juniper screamed.

"I know princess but me and Jughead love you so much. I'll visit. I have no control over this sweetheart."

“No! I want to stay here!” Dagwood cried.

"I know but you have granny back in Riverdale... I... I love you guys... Promise me you'll be good. I'll call every night." Betty was crying now hugging them tightly.

They hugged her tightly. They then went and hugged Jughead. "I love you two kids. Remember stick together. You two need each other. In unity these strength." Jughead whispered tearing up.

They said their goodbyes before Reggie took them and drove off. Betty headed off to the swing set crying as Kevin arrived with his glam squad. Jughead sat next to Betty and pulled her in for a hug.

"I miss them already." She whispered.

“Me too love.” Jughead whispered as Kevin walked over to them.

"I hate that dick! 5 years and now he decides to step up. You need a night of adulting."

“We’ll make sure your mom keeps an eye on them.”

"She will. We're on the war path." She whispered. Jughead hugged her close. "We have Kevs movie to get ready for." Betty said getting up. "You have Fangs to keep company."

“Yeah.”

"Shoo." She teased kissing him.

Betty wiped her tears away heading into her living room. She met with Kevin in there to get ready. Sam walked into the house a few minutes later. Kevin invited her and Avery. Avery walked into Sam by accident with her tea.

“Shit. Sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.... there’s a lot on my mind.” Avery said.

Avery pulled her top off as she had a bralette on to start blotting the liquid up. She was about to get ready.

“I’m sorry.” She said again.

"Av it's okay." Sam whispered touching her face.

Avery just nodded before walking away to get ready. Sam quickly followed her as her dress was in the same room. When she walked in Avery was getting her dress out of the closet.

"I can come back or help you zip up?"

“I think I’ll be fine.... but you can stay.”

"But you get frustrated and break the zip." She smiled.

“Fine, you can help.” Sam went over to her and placed her hands on her hips. Avery just looked at her."What?" She whispered. 

“Nothing.” Avery pulled away and started to get undressed so she could change into her dress.

Sam pulled her back in towards her. Avery didn’t say anything. Sam started to help her. Avery pulled off her bra since part of her dress was see through. She pulled on her dress and turned around so Sam could zip her up.

"Fuck me." She moaned zipping her up. "You're trying to kill me."

"Help me get ready?" She asked.

“Okay.” Avery whispered.

Sam placed Avery's hands on her as she stripped off. She pulled her dress out with a plunging deep V neck line.

"I have to tape my boobs up."

“Okay.”

Avery got the tape and started to help her. She was trying so hard not to push her in the bed and kiss her. Avery finished as fast as possible. “There. All done.”

Sam nodded standing into her dress. Avery helped her zip it up as it had a slit in the legs too. Once Avery finished zipping it up she took a step back. “I’m going to go get my makeup done...”

"Before you do." Sam pushed her onto the bed and cradled her. "I heared you and her. I just want to know if your together?" She asked as she leaned in and kissed her.

“We’re not.” Avery whispered. “But that doesn’t matter if we are or not. You’re with Pea. You cheated.” Avery pulled away.

"We didn't have sex. We ended up talking and we agreed we should stay friends. I set him on a date with Veronica."

“I’m just going to go get my makeup done.” Avery whispered as she got off the bed. Sam could see her wipe away tears.

Sam just stayed in the bedroom crying. Avery went and got her makeup done. Betty walked in to grab her dress and saw Sam crying. 

“Sam? You okay?”

"I fucked up. Me and Pea decided that we were better being friends. We didn't have sex. I set him up on a date with V. I told Av that she ended up crying."She sighed.

“Do you want me to go talk to her?”

"I'm just going to head home." She whispered.

“No, Kev wants you here. Go talk to Av.”

"She won't listen."

"Also you have to promote it on our social media. You're the Head of that." Betty added.

"Can you speak to her?"

Betty nodded as she grabbed her dress. Betty got changed into her dress before going to talk to Avery.“Av what happened?” She said. 

“Sam.... she said she decided she was better off friends with Pea.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” 

“I love her but she can’t just hurt me like that and expect me to let it be like nothing happened the second she wants me again. She needs to show me how much she cares.” Avery whispered.

"I understand that and I'm she does too."Betty told her.

As soon as Betty said that their was a knock at the door. Jughead got up and answered it. " Flowers for Avery Sloan. "Jughead took the flowers off of the delivery guy and gave them to Avery.

Avery looked at the flowers. It was a extravagant bouquet of flowers. All of her favourite flowers. She found the note and read it.

~Each sunflower for every time I thought about telling I love you. Each rose for how many dates we've been on. I'm so sorry my love I fucked up. ~

Avery got up and went back to the bedroom to see Sam. Sam was taking her make up off to redo it as it got completely destroyed through her tears.

“Hey.” Avery whispered. 

"I get it Avery we're officially over. No need to throw having sex with Cheryl in my face."

"Can we speak like adults please?"She asked her.

" Go ahead. "Sam whispered as she started to apply her foundation.

“Look, I’m sorry about Cher. You broke my heart. She wanted to help me forget.” Avery whispered.

"I heared your forgetting."

“I know. That was on purpose. I wanted you to be jealous.”

"I figured." She snarled back.

“I’m sorry Sam, okay?” Avery said. “But you really hurt me.”

"I get that I'm trying to apologise. I mean we have to we have our girls holiday with B, Kev and V next month."

“Yeah.” Avery whispered.

"If you excuse me I'm going to finish this look in the bathroom." Sam said.

Avery just nodded as she started to tear up."I got the flowers." Avery whispered.“But if you want to be alone we don’t have to talk.” She added as she stood up to leave.

"No we can talk."Sam sat back down. Avery just nodded."So talk?"

"A dozen funflowers and Roses."Avery smiled.

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” Avery said.

"I said in the note." Sam whispered.

“I know but why send me a note instead of talking to me?”

"You and Cheryl."

“Listen, I love you Sam. Cheryl was a rebound.... sure, we have chemistry but we’re better off as friends.”

"Sure."

“I’m serious Sam! I love you.” Avery whispered, upset.

"I love you." Sam admitted too.

“I just.... I don’t understand why you would do that to me.”Avery whispered.

"Pea and I left a lot of things unsaid. If we were still together all this time we'd be engaged because I love him. He's the guy for me and you're the women for me." Sam admitted.

“You said you two talked and realized you’re better off as friends.... now I know that’s not true..... you’re talking about him like he’s your soulmate.... like he’s your everything.” Avery whispered, starting to cry.

"Avery I can't forget about him. He's the father of my child. You wonder why I went away for 5 months. Well that's why? My mum was sick but I also.... Yeah so I love him and I love you. Me and Pea will away be a thing but I chose you!"Sam shouted.

“I need some air.” Avery whispered as she got up and left the room.

Sam just finished her make up as she rang up Pea. No matter what they are they'll aways be friends. Betty, Jughead, Fangs and Kevin were all waiting for them. Betty saw Avery come out of the room in tears. Betty decided to drive to the premiere and meet them there. She had Avery with her do they could discuss things.

"You okay Av?" She asked.

“No.”

"You have time to speak to me." Betty told her.

“Sam keeps telling me that she loves me and she chooses me but then she starts talking about Pea and I feel second best again. I mean.... they have a kid together.... when she talks about him it feels like she could go on for hours but when she talks about me she says something simple....I feel so alone Betty.” Avery sobbed.

"Wait they have a kid?" Betty asked.

“Sam just told me.”

"When? How old?" Betty asked. "She loves you." Betty added.

“When she went away for five months.... that’s all I know. I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just get this night over with.” Avery whispered, crying.

"You should talk more." Betty said offering her a tissue.

Just as she took a tissue she got a notification.

S: I love you god dam it. But Pea is my best friend and will always be in my life. You made me love again. You made me see love in a different light.

Avery didn’t look at her phone. They just drove in silence the rest of the way. Betty parked up and took her phone. She saw the notification and made her read it.

A: we’ll talk later.

Avery never got a reply back from Sam. It was 10 minutes later when everyone arrived. Betty waited for Jughead and her, Avery and Jughead headed to find their seats as Sam worked the red carpet and Fangs and Kevin walked it.

Fangs was petrified. Flashing camera lights and people calling Kevin's name. Thankfully it didn't last long as he was inside with the rest of them. They all went to their seats. Jughead held Betty's hand tight. He knew she'd staying strong so he's trying to keep her mind off of it.

"You could have told me you were that flexible the first time." He teased.

“Oh shush.” Betty giggled.

"Never." He whispered. Betty pulled him down for a kiss."I am going to make you feel so good tonight in that bath I promised you. I've already got the strawberries ready."

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

"We could just leave half way through the movie?" He teased.

“Be patient Juggie! We’re here for Kev!” Betty teased. 

“Fine.” He smiled.

Jughead just looked back at her again. He was going to drive her crazy. Betty kissed him again and smiled. 

Back over with Avery and Sam, Sam found her seat that was right next to Avery.

"He's six years old. Stephen Kepner."

“Okay.” Was all Avery whispered.

"He looks like me."Avery nodded."I was 19 I wasn't ready for a child. He lives with this lesbian couple. I am auntie Sammy to him. I'm not mummy." Sam quickly wiped her tears away.

Avery just softly held her hand. Sam squeezed it back. Luckily this movie was a tear jerker. They just sat there not saying anything until the movie started.

They movie shortly came to an end and there wasn't a dry eye in the crowd.Betty playfully rolled her eyes and Jughead laughed. 

Avery got up and hugged Kevin and congratulated him before she started to leave. People slowly started to leave the room. Betty and Jughead started to get up as they Betty giggled looking at Jughead as he kissed her.

"Safe sex!" Everyone teased. "Condom!"

Betty playfully rolled her eyes and Jughead laughed. 

Avery got up and hugged Kevin and congratulated him before she started to leave."Av?" Sam asked.

“Yeah?”

"Have a good night. Don't forget to wash your makeup off. You always do when you're tired."

“Goodnight Sam.” Avery whispered.

"Night baby."

Avery turned around and started to walk away. Sam hugged Kevin and Fangs before she called her taxi as she got out of the theatre.

Louise and Austin sent her another picture of Stephen and she began to cry. She fast forward the picture to Pea and accidentally to Avery with the captain. 'Pictures like this make me regret giving him up.'

A: he’s adorable.

S: Shit Av I'm sorry I fast forward that to Pea like normal. I probably pressed you both. But yeah he is.

A: oh okay.

S: his first football match and he won.

A: that’s good

S: they didn't tell me about it. They normally do.

A: I’m heading to bed. I’ll see you at work on Monday. Goodnight.

S: oh okay with Cheryl?

A: alone.

S: okay x

Sam got another photo through of Stephen in bed reading a book to his mums. She started to cry in the taxi and fast forward it to both Pea and Avery.

P: Look at how smart our boy is. Just like his momma.

Avery didn’t see it as she went to bed. Sam asked the driver to go to Avery's place. She had to sort this out. She was in a bad place, seeing this photos made her extremely happy,gulity and sad.

She went to Avery’s apartment and knocked on the door. 

Avery answered it a few moments later. She was wearing her sexy blue silk pajamas that Sam loves on her. “Sam?”

"I can't be alone please." She begged crying.

“Hey.... it’s okay. Come inside.” Avery said.

Sam followed her inside. "It was his birthday when I kissed Pea."Avery took her hand and brought her to her bedroom. They both sat on the bed."I always book that day off from work. Visit him but I wasn't allowed this year they were on holiday. Pea doesn't like to talk about it so he acts like it's a normal day. It helps us." She whispered.

Avery just nodded."I know it's awful to you but I needed someone who understood to make the pain I was feeling to go away and he did that."Avery just nodded again, not saying anything.

"I feel like he's asking questions so their pushing me out his life."

“That’s terrible.” Avery whispered.

"But that doesn't mean that I should have done that to you. I love you so much and I'm so sorry." Sam confessed.

“I forgive you, Sam.” Avery whispered.

Sam hugged Avery as she wiped the tears away. Avery pulled her down to lay with her as she held her letting her cry.

Meanwhile at the Cooper house Jughead has finally finished with Betty's car and wanted to suprise her. Jughead pulled her to the garage with him.

"Juggie why are we in here?" She asked.

“I want to show you something.”

"Okay." She smiled as he guided her.

“Close your eyes.” 

Betty closed her eyes as Jughead led her to her car. 

“Okay, open your eyes.” He smiled.

Betty opened her eyes up to her old car painted a baby blue as the insides were leather black. She swooned over it.

"Juggie it's perfect."

“I’m glad.” He smiled. “I wanted to make sure it would be perfect for you.”

Betty opened the door and sat in the drivers seat. "I adore it and I adore you." She placed her hands on the wheel and then pulled Jughead in. 

Jughead sat in the passenger seat. Betty turned into him and pulled him down for a lustful kiss. "You know I never got a hot drive in makeout." She smirked.

Jughead smirked back and kissed her. Betty crawled over to him as she began to makeout with like like a horny teenager would. She was panting breathlessly as she pulled away. Betty crawled into the back as she laid down the seats. 

Jughead smiled at her as he caught his breath."You know I never had the sexy hookup at Sweet rivers or fox forest." She added.

“Maybe next time we go we can change that.” He winked.

"I'd love that but God I want you in the car being as flexible as I can be as we pleasure each other so slowly or fast as we know it won't be the last."

Jughead pulled her back in for a kiss."You should know or remember I do like control sometimes." She teased.

“Well so do I.” He teased. 

"My house my rules."

“Fine.”He whispered kissing her.

"Considering you surprised me I'll let you go."Jughead just pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. Betty smiled cupping his face.“I love you.” He whispered into the kiss.

"I'm so glad I found you." She teased.

“I’m glad you found me too.”

Betty tiled his head back and bit his lips. She's been playing it safe with him since he's come back. The kiss quickly turned heated and lustful."I have the best boyfriend ever." She moaned.Jughead pulled back from the kiss to kiss her neck. Betty rolled her eyes in pleasure but giggled too.“Stop giggling you’re ruining the moment.” He teased. 

"I'm ticklish." She giggled.

“I know.”

"Well you said I ruined the moment." She pouted.

“I was teasing baby.”He kissed her pout."I know I was teasing back." She laughed. 

Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Jughead helped her as he pulled it off."I was enjoying that." She pouted. Jughead just laughed softly. Betty silenced him by kissing him.

Jughead kissed her back passionately. Betty began undoing his belt as she teasingly placed kisses to his neck. Jughead let out of soft groan and put his hands on her hips.

"I missed that."

“Missed what?”

"You,this but most of all your careful touches." She whispered.

Jughead just smiled softly and kissed her."So Forsythe take me."Jughead started to unzip her dress."Good."Jughead kissed her as he managed to get the dress off her.

Betty tugged at his pants to make it equal. Jughead reached behind her and unclipped her bra. He then flung the bra into the front of the car as Betty tugged at his boxers.

"Condom?" She whispered.

“I don’t have one with me.” He whispered.

"My purse I have one just incase." She smiled.

Betty got to her purse and gave him it. Jughead started to put it on.Jughead put it on and then kissed her. Betty waisted no time and sank on to him. She let him size up before thrusting into him. As she thrust into him she change the paste.

They both moved with each other finding their rhythm before they both hit their climax with one another. Betty climbed off of him and snuggled into his side.

Betty saw his flannel he had in the garage when he works out and does his bike. She pulled it on her. Betty held his hand as she guided them to the bath as she started to run it.

Jughead headed to the kitchen to get the strawberries. Betty placed a bath bomb in to it as they started to get in. Betty leaned into Jughead embrace as she started to kiss him. Jughead smiled as as he fed her strawberries.

They spent an hour in the bath feeding each other strawberries as they shared sweet soft kisses. Once the bath ran cold Betty and Jughead headed to bed. They played Greases as they fell asleep in each others embrace.

Betty couldn't help but smile as Jughead fell asleep on her shoulder. She was so thankful that he came back to her. The twins were gone so she felt alone but less alone as Jughead was there for her. She leant onto his chest as the sleep consumed her from her heptic life.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of months have passed and now their lined up in the airport scanners waiting to go to their gate. Sam, Avery, Veronica, Betty, Pea, Kevin and Fangs. The girls would do a big girl holidays along with Kevin each year.

Veronica, Betty, Kev, Sam and Avery has all gotten through the scanners and we're waiting for the boys. This year was a massive holiday outing as Jughead asked if his friend from work Collin could come. Betty didn't mind it as Cheryl was coming along too now.

All she cared about was that she would get a nice relaxing holiday in the sun. She'd get to relax before going back to her work load. Sam and Avery weren’t officially back together yet. Things were still a little awkward between them.

Betty was officially in holiday mode. She needed a mocktail and her girls. They were all so excited when they got on the plane.

Betty hadn't been feeling well for a few weeks but she shoved that aside. As she sat on the plane she put it down to be a nervous flyer but in reality she was fine with flying.

Jughead started to fall asleep the second he got on the plane. Betty just giggled to herself. That's classic Jughead. Meanwhile everyone else were sitting with their partners or someone they knew except Cherly.

"Hi I'm Collin."

"Cheryl."Collin just smiled."You've got a pretty smile handsome."

“You’re beautiful.” Collin smiled. Cheryl just laughed.“What?”

"I'm anything but." She whispered.

“You really are. You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

"Keep talking dirty to me baby." She joked. He just laughed softly."I'm being serious." She playfully winked at him. He just smirked slightly."Just so you know I'm up for anything."

“But you just met me.”

"Life is too short." She smiled. He just smiled back. "So ever since my twin died I've been living for the both of us." She admitted.

Meanwhile Veronica was sat on Betty's row with Pea. Veronica was tired and resting her head on his shoulder."We're nearly there Ron." Pea smiled.

“I’m tired.”

"Go to sleep then gorgeous."He told her.

"I'm trying." She yawned.

A few minutes later Veronica fell asleep. Pea couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. All the girls have fallen asleep.

An hour later the boys were in stitches as they girls got woken up by the landing of the plane shocking them awake. Betty was instantly excited knowing that they were finally there. Although she was excited she's been needing to be sick for the whole journey. Abandoning Jughead with their luggage she rushed off the plane. As soon as her feet hit the ground she threw up her entire body weight in vomit.

Jughead came after her a few minutes later with their luggage."Betts are you okay?" He asked.

“I’ve been feeling really sick.” She whispered.

"Aw baby let's get you relaxed with a book by the pool." Jughead hugged her kissing his head.

Betty nodded as she pulled her phone out to message the girl group chat. 

B: emergency! 

K: you okay B? You just puked you're body weight up. 

B: maybe baby?

Betty sent that hinting. She hasn't got her period she'd figured it's to do with stress.

A: we’ll go buy you a test!

S: we'll? Me and you?

V: oh my god! I vote God mother. Also Sam, Pea trusted me enough and told me about Stephen.

A: of course us, Sam! 

S: okay.

_______

Everyone got checked into the hotel and met down near the pool. They'd decided to go exploring tomorrow as everyone's jet lagged. Sam and Avery made the excuse they'll go shopping for everyone's food as a cover to buy the test.

“I’m exhausted.” Avery yawned when they got to the store.

"You're cute when you yawn." Sam teased.

Avery smiled as they went to go search for a test."Avey, I want to take you on a date in this week." Sam said as she found the tests.

“Really?” Avery smiled.

"There is this hike spot I know you'll love."

“Okay.” Avery smiled.

Sam and Avery paid for the shopping as they got a cab back to the hotel. To Sam’s surprise, Avery held her hand the entire ride back. She couldn't shake the smile of her face. They got back to the hotel and stopped at Betty’s hotel room to give her the test. In the room Betty,Veronica and Kevin were waiting.

“We got it.” Avery said handing it to Betty.

"Thank you." Betty hugged them taking the test out her hands.

"This reminds me of Poll doing this." Kevin said.

"She was so certain Alice would kill her." Veronica said.

"Quit the opposite." Betty laughed.

Betty headed into the toilet and took the test. She nervously put it on the side walking out to get changed into her swim suit. Two minutes passed and she had to go check it. Betty couldn't bring herself to check it everyone but her did.

“You ready to know B?” Veronica said.

"Yeah." She whispered.

“Congrats B. You’re pregnant.” Avery smiled.

Betty held her stomach and started to tear up. This time it's herself finding out she's pregnant.

"A baby is growing inside me." She smiled.

"Congrats B." They all said.

"Not a word till I tell Jug."

“Okay.” They smiled.

Betty took the test out their hands as they all started to meet the boys at the pool. Cheryl was out at the pool with the boys. Fangs and Pea pulled Veronica and Kevin into the pool as they leaned up to kiss them. Veronica giggled and splashed Pea with water.

"Oh babe play nice." He teased kissing her.“You’re the one who pulled be into the water.” She pouted.

"God I love you." He whispered leaning into kiss the pout of her face. Veronica kissed him back.

Betty had just come over to the sunbed with an orange juice in her hands.“Hey babe.” Jughead smiled.

"Would it be weird if I was pregnant?"

“No.... are you?”

"You don't find it too soon?" She asked.

“No, I love you. I’d marry you today if I could.”

"When you say that I was the only family you needed you extended that to the twins. Why?" She asked.

“Because they’re your family. I love them.”

"Well I'm just going to say this before I tell you what I'm about to tell you. You're Mum is a fucking bitch. JB I adore her. You're Dad is pretty cool I met him one year. Oh I'm pregnant."

Jughead stood up and hugged her. Betty snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him.“We’re going to be parents.” Jughead whispered in awe."Yeah." She smiled touching her stomach. "God no coffee."She pouted.

“You can still have tea though.” He said. “My mom really is a bitch though. JB is amazing. My dad was amazing. If he stopped drinking before it got so bad he would still be here.” Jughead whispered.

"Yeah." She smiled faintly cupping his cheeks. "She looked down on me because she thought I was the twins mum. I know I'm young but fuck.

“She’s never been a good mom. Just ignore her. She only cares about herself.”

"Well my mum adores you." Betty smiled.

“But I’ve only met her once.”

"Yet you helped her around the house, are good with the twins and love me." She smiled. Jughead smiled as well. "Come in the water." She smiled. "It'll be good practice for a water birth."Jughead took her hand as they went to the pool.

As they got into the pool Collin and Cheryl were flirting. Veronica was trying to determined if she should tell him it back.“How long are you staying here for?” Collin asked.

"A week then flying to Paris for fashion week."

“I’m staying for a week too.”

"It's perfect timing Baby." She whispered in his ear. Collin smirked. Cheryl whispered something into his ear which made him bite his lip.

They both got up and headed to the hotel together. As they headed upstairs they passed Fangs and Kevin.“Hey Cher.” Kevin said. 

"Hey, Coll here is showing me his collum he writes."

“Cool. We’re heading down to the pool. We’ll see you two later.”

They both parted ways. Fangs needed to talk to Kevin about the death threats he's been getting. “Kev?” Fangs whispered. 

"Yes baby."

“I need to talk to you about something.”

"I'm always listening." He kissed him.

“Your fans have been sending me death threats.”

Kevin's facial features went from soft to filled with rage. He hated that he pulled Fangs into a kiss before he pulled away.

"I will sort this out."

Kevin tweeted out livesteal on Instagram in five minutes. They got to the pool. Kevin made sure Fa'gs was by his side as he started the livestream. People quickly started to join.

"Hi guys I'm here because I am outraged. I don't expect to hear from my boyfriend that he's getting death threats. I have loved him for awhile. People would say he was my puppy love." Fangs stayed off the camera but he put his hand on Kevin’s thigh."If you sent him death threats you are no follower of me. He's the one who encouraged me to start acting and to direct... Babe please come here."

Fangs moved closer so he was on camera. Kevin cupped his face and kissed him. "I love you so much Fangy. You are the one for me. I don't care what they think. They don't know me personally like you do. You know me better than I know myself sometimes. I love you. Thank you for telling me." Kevin told him and kissed him again.

"So questions? Before I switch off and enjoy my holiday."

A few questions flooded the comments.

~How did you get together? ~

~What's your love story? ~

~Puppy Love? ~  
“In high school Kev and I worked on a musical together. I started to get all nervous around him and have a crush on him. We kissed and did other things but then lost contact. We met up with friends one day and saw each other again.... now here we are.” Fangs said.

"Fangs was the bad boy inner musical geek. I loved it, our first musical we produced was Carrie. My favourite was Heather's. We shared a kiss on stage. Before Fangs came I was always the one directing and sorting out the music until he said I should try it. I did and I loved it. I remember one time I was so stressed and you drank my tea. "

“I still drink that same brand of tea. It’s my favorite.” Fangs smiled.

"You hated tea before that." Kevin teased.

"Yeah but I wanted something to talk to you about beside the play. I mean you're the hottest guy in school Kevy. You still are."Kevin smiled happily and kissed him.

~How did you come out? ~

“I honestly never did. My parents died when I was in high school. I knew I wasn’t straight but I never brought it up until I kissed Kevin.”Fangs said.  
"I'm the luckiest guy on earth." Kevin smiled. "You guys know mine I was the only openingly gay person at my school until the southside came along."

"I'm so glady school burnt down." Fangs teased.

~Favourite memory together?~

"We'd stay behind late to work on the songs and you'd always suprise me with food or a movie." Kevin smiled.

“Yeah.” Fangs smiled.

"You took me to watch Love Simon because I didn't want to go alone." Fangs added. 

"Ditched girls night for that."

“It was worth it though.”

"Always with you." Fangs kissed him. “Is there any more questions?” Kevin smiled.

He scrolled through the questions and answered a few of them. Kevin singed off before looking at Fangs who's now in the water. Fangs smiled over at him. Kevin put his phone in B's bag before getting in. Fangs wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck and kissed him.

"My sun and my moon." He whispered.

“I love you.” Fangs whispered.

"I'm sorry about my follows. I love you and only you. I hate that some did that."

“It’s okay Kev.”

Kevin went to his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. He then handed it to Fangs. As Fangs opened it, it was images of a house.

“A house?” Fangs said.

"Ours if you want it."

“I love it Kev! I’d love to live with you!” He kissed him.

"It's in LA?"

“Still, I’d love to.”

"Good."

"It has a gym and a pool."

“I’m so excited.” Fangs smiled

“Me too.”

"Our place together." Kevin smiled. Fangs pulled him into a kiss.

Across the pool Sam and Avery were sun bathing with Betty. They were firing baby names at her.“I’m so excited.” Betty smiled.

"We're going to be the best auntie's ever."Betty couldn’t stop smiling."What do you want?" Sam asked.

“I don’t know.”

"Really?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"I want you to have a little girl." Avery said.

Jughead came over and hugged Betty. "Nope he's going to be a boy." He smiled.

“You sure about that Juggie?” Betty giggled. 

“Yep.” Betty just smiled. "Jones men have strong genes." He added.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her before sitting down."Shit we have to tell your mum."

“Not yet.” Jughead said.

"Still." 

"We'll be fine." Jughead smiled.

"You can tell her then. She hates me." Betty teases.

Meanwhile Veronica has been in two minds. She messaged Cheryl number to meet her at a bar on the beach. Cheryl met up with Veronica at the bar.

"Hey." She smiled.

"I need you to hit on me." Veronica said.

"Why?" Cheryl asked.

"Please, I have started to feel attraction to both sex."

“Me hitting on you will have no effect on exploring that, V. We’re just friends. Maybe find someone who can give you a real experience.” Cheryl said. Cheryl hugged her and then got up to leave. 

Veronica was sitting alone and ordered a drink. Out of the corner of her eye a red headed guy sat next to her. 

“Veronica?” He said.

"Yeah."

Veronica looked over and saw that it was Archie Andrews, her high school boyfriend. "Archiekins." She smiled.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Still as handsome as ever."

“How have you been?”

"I'm a PI baby and I've been busy. Little time for dating." She smiled.

“I’m guessing you needed a break and took a trip here. Did you come alone?”

"No I'm with B and the girls. I'm kind of with this guy I've been seeing. I don't know how I feel about him but he said he loves me. I get it I'm a loveable girl." She teased.

“Good for you Ronnie.”

"I don't feel the same way." She whispered.

“You don’t?”

"I don't think so. He's a great guy but I'm more in to red heads." She shrugged. Archie just smiled faintly. "Ever since high school my taste in men changed."

“I haven’t been with anyone since high school.” Archie said

"Maybe we should change that. You look like you need practice. I'm willing to be your assistant." She smiled. He just shrugged."It's hot in here." She said pulling her top of to reveal her bralette.

“Well, yeah. We’re on a beach.” He teased. 

"It's cool in the water." She smirked.

“Do you want to go swimming?”

"Maybe not on this beach but a beach were we can streak like old times."

“Okay.”

"Or we can go to your hotel?" She asked.

“And do what?”

"Talk, sleep or get naked and eat pizza." She whispered.

“Okay.” Archie said.

"Which one?"

“All of them?” He smiled a boyish grin.

"Well then my stallion lead on."Archie and Veronica got up and walked to his hotel. Luckily he was staying out a different hotel. They went to his room. He unlocked the door and they went inside."What have you been up to Archie?" She asked.

“I’m a music teacher in New York.”

"So sexy. I'd be the teenage with the massive crush over the music teacher." She smiled. Archie just smiled."Mr Andrews can punish me anytime."

“Stop.” He laughed softly.

"Make me."

“How?”

"Dealers choice." She smiled.

“How about.... I’ll order pizza and we can watch a movie. That will keep you quiet.” He teased. 

"You're a meanie." She pouted.

“I’m teasing Ron.”

"Ron." She whispered smiling. He just smiled as he ordered the pizza."Pizza and sex. God that screams high school." She giggled. 

“Basically most of our date nights.” He teased. 

"Hey I'm classy."

“I know.”

"Arch where did we go wrong?" She asked.

“You dumped me, remember?”

"Bad choice."

“Yeah.” He whispered. 

"I was stupid. Let me make it up to you."

“You don’t have to.... it’s okay Ronnie.”Veronica cupped Archie's face. "Let me I want to. I love you, I've never stopped." She smiled.

“Neither have I.”Veronica pushed him on to the bed as she crawled onto him kissing him. Archie kissed her back before pulling away from the kiss. “I thought you were seeing someone?”

"I'll sort that out. I just can't dump him on holiday."Archie just nodded."You feel bigger." She teased.

“I’m not a teenager anymore Ronnie.” He teased. 

"I can feel that." She giggled teasing him rolling her hips. Archie groaned softly."My favourite sound."

Archie pulled her down for a kiss. Veronica happily sank further into the kiss. They continued to kiss an hold each other close.

"Tell me Arch what do you want?"

“You.”

"What part?" She teased.

“All of you.”

Veronica slid her hands into her pants. "You have to watch me." She smiled.

Archie just smirked. Veronica slide in between his legs. She pulled her pants down and dress up. She stroked her fold. Archie watched her."Fuck it. Touch me." She whispered. Archie reached forward and brushed his hand over her folds. She moaned more when he did it.

Archie looked at her and she nodded. He slid a finger inside her. Veronica leaned up and kissed her as he began to pleasure her.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Betty was already asleep on Jughead. Jughead was smiling and holding her close. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. He kissed the top of her head as he slowly fell asleep.

Betty couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She had a fetus that would grow into a tiny human inside her. She couldn't wait to tell her mother but was extremely nervous to tell Gladys. They were each others family but she isn't so accepted by his real family. Betty Cooper wasn't scared easily but that scared her. She loved him immensely and fears losing him again. More so now then ever. She wishes to be accepted by Gladys as she's carrying her grandchildren. Overall they were parents to be soon.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a week since they've been on holiday. Everyone was back at work. Kevin and Fangs headed back to LA. Tonight Betty and Jughead were going to have both their families over for a meal.

Archie went back to New York and Cheryl went to fashion week in Paris and brought Collin with her. Veronica and Pea both mutual agreed staying friends was better for them.

Pea also said he had his eye on someone else. Pea headed to Texas for Josies bug show to surprise her. Archie was coming to surprise Veronica. Sweet Pea was currently lost and couldn't find the venue he had to ruin his surprise and call Josie.

“Pea?” She answered.

"I'm lost."

“What do you mean? Where are you?”

"I wanted to suprise you." He whispered.

“You’re here?” She said happily.

"Somewhere here yeah."

Josie gave him directions until he found her. He was allowed to go to back stage and see her. The second she saw him she pulled him in for a hug. Pea was taken back but hugged her.

“I can’t believe you’re here. No one I know ever comes to my shows.”

"I do I just hide." He whispered.

“Really?”

"Of course."She pulled him in for another hug."How can I miss them?" He asked.

“Thank you Pea.”

"Knock em dead baby girl." He smiled. Josie hugged him before she had to go back on stage."Oh Jose wait you're not wearing your lucky necklace." He said.

"I broke it." She said.

"I made a spare."He said putting it on her." Thank you Pea. "She smiled as she headed out on the stage.

Pea watched her performance and smiled. It wasn't long before she came running off exhausted. She pulled Pea in for a hug again."You did amazing." He whispered.

“Thank you handsome.”

"You're the gorgeous one."He said passing her water.

Josie sat down on the couch and pulled him down with her."You are a star." He smiled pulling the guitar up starting to play it. Josie just smiled happily.“Thank you for being here.”

"It's okay." He smiled.

“No, really, Pea. This means so much to me.”

"Why?" He asked.

“Ever since I started performing no one would come see me. Not even my parents. My dad literally refuses to come. But you came. You’re here for me.” She whispered smiling faintly.

"I'm your biggest fan."Josie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder."You're cute."

“You’re amazing. And handsome.”Josie said.

"Oh I'm not."

“Yes you are.”Josie smiled.

"No I'm not.

“You are.” She whispered.

"How?" He asked stumming the guitar.

“You’re here and you’re one of the most amazing guys I’ve ever met. And I just have to look at you to know you’re handsome.”

"You're so kind." He smiled.

"Plus you can play!"

“It’s a hobby.” He shrugged. 

“A hobby? I’ve been listening to you strum that guitar for the past five minutes. You have talent Pea!”

"I don't have a future with it. Where are you off to now?"

“LA. Come with me. You can play the guitar.”

"Oh no." He laughed.

“I’m serious!”

"So am I. I'll come to support you." He told her. 

“But I love for you to join the band!”

"Oh no I preform for Fangs gran and that's about it." He smiled.

"Pea please."

"Fine tomorrow I'll be your supporting act." He gave into her.

“Yay!” She smiled.

"Only for you Jose."

"Come, I'll show you the tour bus." She smiled uncontrollable as she tugged him up.

She held his hand as they went to the tour bus. She introduced him to everyone. She was so excited. She pulled him to the lounge area.“Thank you so much Pea.” She smiled.

"Anything for you Jojo."

"No, don't started Jojo again." She pouted. "You meet my gran once."

“It’s cute.” He teased. 

“It’s not!”

"Tell me why its not."He teased looking at her with awe. They had fling in high school but she shut it down.“Because! It’s weird! I just don’t like it.” She giggled.

"Fine I need a new nickname baby." He teased.

“Just call me Josie.”

"Boring." He teased.

“Rude!” She teased back.

"I like Jose but everyone calls you that."

“Then what do you want to call me?”

"Mine."Josie looked up at him in awe before pulling him down for a kiss. Pea kissed her back gently. "Jose I have a little boy though."

“I know you do, remember? You told me before.”

"Okay." He smiled. Josie pulled him down for a kiss again. Pea smiled into the kiss. "Shouldn't we work on my set. I have original songs."

“Okay.” She said.

"Many about the one that got away."He whispered. Josie took his hand and they sat on the couch."Fine Madonna." He teased. "That's your new diva nickname."

Josie just laughed softly."So what are you then?" She asked. He shrugged."I don't know how I'm going to behave around you." He added.

Josie just smirked at him. Pea kissed her as he cupped her face. Josie smiled and kissed him back. Meanwhile back in London Betty was stressing at work.

Sam and Avery came into her office. “Hey B.”

"I'm so tired. God a pregnant woman can't get a break." She sighed.

“Take the rest of the day off. We have everything covered here.” Sam suggested.

"Juggie is still working. I'm also avoiding his mother."

“You’re forgetting B. Jughead works here. You both should go home early. He can take care of you.”

"Okay." She whispered.Avery pulled her in for a hug."I'll call you after diner." Betty said.

“Okay.”

Betty headed to get Jughead. She needed to go home to sleep. Jughead got her rested in bed as he began diner.

Betty smiled softly. She loved him so much. He was always taking care of her when she needed it.Jughead laid with until she fell asleep. She needed all her energy before his mother came.Jughead went to go finish making dinner.An

hour later JB, Gladys and JB's fiancé arrived as Betty was still asleep.“Hey.” Jughead smiled. “Betty’s still in bed.”

"Is she ill?" Gladys asked.

“She’s just not feeling well.” Was all he said. 

"Let me check on her."

“She’s fine. I’ll go let her know you’re here.” Jughead said as he quickly went upstairs.

Jughead opened the door to see Betty stretching.“Hey love. They just got here.” He said. 

"Perfect." She rolled her eyes.

Betty pulled on her silk night gown before she headed to greet them.“Hi Elizabeth.” Gladys said.

"Hi Gladys."

They all sat down at the table. Betty felt sick at the smell of the food but she was so hungry. Jughead saw the look on her face and sent her a text. 

J: if our little baby doesn’t like what I made I can make you something else x

B: your so sweet. Its just the smell I think.

J: okay x

B: Thank you x

“So Betty, Jughead said you weren’t feeling okay.” Gladys said.

"Yeah but it's worth it."

“What do you mean?”

"I'm pregnant." She smiled.

“That’s amazing guys!” JB smiled brightly.

"Thank you JB. Juggie think it's a boy."

“It’s definitely going to be a boy.” Jughead teased. 

"You keep saying that." She giggled.

"Mum your getting a grandchild."Jughead smiled.

“Are you sure you’re ready for a child, Jughead?” Gladys said. 

“I am. I’m really excited.” Jughead smiled. 

“What if you turn out like your father?” 

“I won’t....” Jughead was caught off guard. He wasn’t expecting this reaction."Really?" She asked.“Dad was a good man, mom.” 

Gladys scoffed. “He was a no good piece of shit.” 

“You thought this and you decided to leave me with him anyways!” Jughead snapped. “He changed! He was an amazing father!” 

“Yet he still drank himself to death.” 

“Get out.” Jughead snapped.

"No Forsythe!"

"Gladys it's my house and stress for the baby is bad. Get out." Betty spoke calmly.

“No, my son invited me so I’m staying.” 

“I’m telling you to leave, Gladys. You disrespected my father. He was all I had! You abandoned me! Get out!” Jughead said.

"Hey babe it's okay Juggie." Betty told him. Jughead just nodded as she wrapped her arms around him. 

Gladys stormed out of the house. Betty rubbed her headed as a headache started to form.“I’ll get you back to bed, okay love?” He whispered kissing her forehead.

"No its fine. We're going to eat. My mum said she'll be around to give me mail she forgot to give us."

“Okay.” Jughead said.

"It's good baby." Betty smiled moaning eating it.Jughead smiled and kissed her cheek before he started to eat too. 

“I’m so happy for you two.” Jellybean smiled."Thanks Jelly." Jughead smiled.

“Have you thought of names yet?”

"Katherine Jones."

“I love that name. What about for a boy?” She asked. 

"Fp." Betty smiled.

“The family name?”

"For Juggie."Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her happily."Jug walk me down the aile." JB said.

“Really?” He smiled.

"Of course."Jughead smiled and got up to hug her.

Betty left him as she headed to answer the door.Alice walked in and hugged Betty."Hey mum." Betty smiled. "So you're going to have another grandchild."

“You’re pregnant?” She smiled. 

"Yep."

Alice pulled Betty in for a hug. Betty smiled as she pulled them into the kitchen.Jughead followed her.

"Mum you remember Juni's dance teacher. It's Jughead sister."

“Really?”

"I am." JB said. Jughead just smiled.

_______

A couple days have passed and Josie and Pea are in LA. Josie was currently in her dressing room getting ready for the show. Sweet Pea came into her room and kissed her cheek.

“Hey Pea.”

"You nervous? I'm nervous. I love you."

“You’re rambling Pea.” She giggled. Sweet Pea just pouted.“Of course I’m nervous.” She said. “Wait.... you love me?”

"Maybe you'll find out."Josie smiled faintly and kissed him.

Sweet Pea kissed her back as he headed out on stage. He sang and played every song perfectly. His last song was the song he will tell Josie he loves her. Josie couldn’t stop smiling. She loved having him there. He finished the song and ran off stage. It was absolutely terrifying. Josie ran after him.

"Hi." She smiled hugging him.

“Hey.” He whispered. 

“You okay?”

"That was terrifying." He smiled.

“You’ll get used to it.”

"Babe that was a one time thing." He said.

“Wait.... you’re only performing with me once? Then you’re leaving?”

"I'm not leaving you but I'm not preforming again." He said.

“Okay.” She whispered.

"What's up baby?"

“Nothing.”Pea picked her up and pouted.“I love you and I love performing with you.” She whispered. 

"Fine I'll carry on performing only for you."

“Yay!” She kissed him.

"Please say we're at a hotel tonight I need my girl."

“Lucky for us.... we are staying at a hotel.”

"So lucky."She smiled and kissed him.

Pea pulled her against the wall and started to make out with her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed.Pea started to tease her as he grinded upon her as he whispered in her ear to turn her on. Josie moaned and smirked.

Sweet Pea carried her to the bus as he laid her down on the couch.“Someone’s going to see us.” She whispered.

"Fine we'll stop." He said moving away. "Let's get to the hotel."Josie kissed him as they got up and grabbed their things.

In London Sam and Avery were at home. Sam was teasing Avery to the fullest. They haven't had sex in ages. Avery was currently laying on the bed.

"Hey gorgeous."

“Hey Sammy.” Avery smiled. Sam pulled her dress off revealing nothing .Avery looked up at her and smirked."Turn over." She whispered crawling on the bed.

Avery smirked and turned over.Sam crawled on top of her as she started to grind on her. "Role play." She whispered.

“Okay.” Avery smirked. 

"Chose what one? It's role play Sundays." 

“You pick sexy. I just want you. It’s been so long.”

"Strangers straight and bi person at a bar."

Sam quickly shoved some clothes on to start with. She pulled Avery into the kitchen and pouted her a glass of wine.

"Let's begin."Avery sat on the bench by the kitchen counter and took a sip of her wine. Sam sat next to her drinking too.“Hey.” Avery said.

"Hey." Sam smiled. Avery just smiled as she sipped her wine."My boyfriend just dumped me for a skinny Instagram model."

“Guys are assholes.” Avery said.

"Maybe but they give me good sex."

“Girls are better.”

"Oh yeah?" She asked.

“Yep.”

"Wouldn't know." She smiled. Avery just smiled."I'm bi curious though." Sam said.

“Well you’re going to have to figure that out by experimenting.”

"I don't know how." She said.

“Have sex with a girl and compare the feelings you get after compared to how you feel with a guy.”

"Flirt with me so I can fuck you." Sam teased. Avery smirked and put her hand on Sam’s thigh."I can do that too. I'm not vanilla more chocolate chip kind of sex girl."

“Oh yeah?”

"Don't hold back. Go as crazy as you can. Be rough." Sam ordered. 

Avery picked her up and put her on the counter as she kissed her. Sam slowly kissed her back.Sam knew that Avery was the bottom in their relationship and didn’t really know how to be the dominant one. They just continued to kiss. 

"Babe this is your time."

“I know.”

"So what are you waiting for?" She asked.

“Nothing.” She whispered as she started to unzip the dress that Sam put on."Do we need to swap?" She asked.

“No, I’m okay.”

"Be as rough as you want with me. Turn me on. Make me beg like our first time." She whispered. 

Avery smiled and pulled the bandana out of her hair. She used it to tie Sam to the chair. She then slowly started to strip in front of her, knowing it would kill her that she couldn’t touch her."That's it baby." She smiled biting her lip.

“Watch me baby.” Avery whispered seductively. She completely undressed herself until she was only in a thin pair of panties that barely covered her.

"Yes gorgeous."Avery took a few steps closer. She started to kiss Sam’s neck. Sam just moaned.“What do you want sexy?” Avery whispered teasingly against her skin.

"You."

"How?"

“Every way.” 

Avery smirked. “You need a little torture first.” She whispered teasingly as she brushed her hand over her own folds.

"Baby give me everything you have. Do your worst."Avery started to play with herself, forcing Sam to watch."Touch yourself with more fingers." She moaned.

“Is this what you want me to do to you, Sammy?” She whispered sliding a finger into herself.

"God yes."

Avery stepped closer and slightly touched Sam, just enough to have her needing more."Fuck." She moaned.“Like that baby?” She whispered seductively.

"Yes."Avery touched her lightly again before pulling her hand away."Baby."

“Yes?”

"More." She whispered. Avery dipped her hand onto her folds again. She kept it there and moved it for longer before pulling it away and licking her finger."That's hot." She moaned.

Avery bit her lip and smirked before kissing Sam. Sam kissed her hungrily. Avery started to pull away slightly as she softly tugged on Sam’s lip with her teeth. “Do you want me baby?” She whispered with a smirk.

"Yes"

“Do you deserve it sexy? Tell me.... beg for me.”

"Av please I'm wet."

“More. Beg.”

"Av fuck me!"

That was enough for Avery as she smirked and leaned down to run her tongue through Sam’s folds. Sam moaned a loud moan so half her building could hear. Avery added more pressure. Sam moaned louder coming on her hand. Avery smirked and licked her hand clean.

"Come shower." Sam smiled. Avery took her hand as they went down the hall to the shower.

Everything was right in the world. Everything was back in order. Everyone knew about the pregnancy. Everyone was getting back on track or are stable. No one could be more happier.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s been eight months since the family dinner. Although it was a disaster, they’re more excited for the more current events. JB is getting married in two days. Even more exciting, Betty’s due date is coming up.

Betty had been on maternity leave for a month and she hates it. She would always go in and check on everyone at work. She hated finding a dress for the wedding.

The wedding approach them faster then any one anticipated. Betty would have to sit through a whole day with Gladys Jones. Jughead kept reassuring her that everything would be fine and that they won’t talk to her.

Betty just ignored him because she knew it wouldn't.

Betty was currently sat in her house whilst JB gets ready here as she eats crips in her dress in the corner. Jughead was so proud of Betty

“I’m so excited.” JB said.

"You should be it cost enough." Gladys said.

"Mum!" Jughead said. "JB it's time to go."

JB smiled and got up. Betty decided to get in the car with Jellybeans bridesmaids and to avoid Glady. They all met up at the church.

Betty struggled to get out the car but as she did she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She thought it was the baby kicking and ignored it. Jughead smiled when he saw her and held her hand.

"Hey handsome. It's time go do your job I'll meet you in there." Betty smiled.

Jughead kissed her before going back to JB. Betty headed onto the church to find her seat. She sat down and the music started playing. Betty looked over as she saw them walk in. As soon as she smiled at Jughead she was sitting in a pile of water.

Jughead smiled back at her. Betty tried not to look panicked but failed. Jughead walked JB up before finding his seat next to Betty. “You okay?”

"My waters broke 5 minutes ago."

“Shit.... we need to go.” Jughead whispered.

"But your sister is getting married." She winced.

“But you’re in labor, come on let’s go.” He whispered helping her up. Betty wobbled along clutching her stomach as everyone looked at them.

Jughead quickly told his mom what’s happening before Jughead and Betty left. Jughead got into her car as he drove JB in it to her wedding. Betty was trying to stay calm. The traffic worried her. Betty rang her mum to meet her there.

They managed to get to the hospital and get Betty into a room. Betty was extremely scared. Its one thing looking after her sisters kids but her own.“Hey love.... we’ll be fine. We’re going to get through this together. I know that you will be an amazing mom.” Jughead said.

"The last time we were in here was because I found you." She shouted in pain.

“I know.” He held her hand.

"That's funny."

“Yeah.”

"Also romantic." She smiled.

“I bet you never would’ve guessed that the weird biker dude would be your future baby daddy.” He teased.

"Never." She giggled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty squeezed his hand as a contraction came. “Betts?” He said after she breathed through it.

"Yeah?"

“Do you want to marry me?”

"Yes!"

Jughead smiled. “The ring I got you is at home. I wanted to ask you anyways.”Betty smiled at him squeezing his hand hard.

All the nurses and doctors filtered in the room as she started to use all her strength to push a baby out of her tiny hole.

Jughead held her hand as she pushed. Betty kept continuing to vigously push into she had no strength to push at all. She was on her last push but couldn't do it.

“You got this Betts. One more push.” Jughead whispered. 

The doctor came in to check on her. She was fully dilated. All the nurses and doctors filtered in the room as she started to use all her strength to push a baby out of her tiny hole.

Jughead held her hand as she pushed. Betty kept continuing to vigously push into she had no strength to push at all. She was on her last push but couldn't do it.

“You got this Betts. One more push.” Jughead whispered.

Betty pushed and soon the cry of their new baby rang through the room. It was a beautiful baby girl. The doctors handed her to Jughead. He looked down at her in awe. He then placed her on Betty’s chest.

"I told you." Betty whispered smiling.

“She’s beautiful.” He whispered. 

"She looks like me." She smiled.

Jughead just looked down at her and started to tear up from happiness."How can we inculde the family name?" She asked as Alice came in.

“However you want love.” Jughead smiled. 

"Juggie how about Katherine Forsythia Jones?"

“It’s perfect.”

"I think so too." She said kissing her babies head.

“She’s beautiful.” Alice smiled walking up to the bed."She couldn't wait to see her mummy and daddy ruining her auntie's day." Alice teased as she kissed Katherine.

"Agreed." JB said coming in with her husband.

“Congratulations JB. Sorry we didn’t get to see you get married.” Jughead said. 

"It's okay this princess is here. You owe me a fiver." She teased kissing her husband. Jughead just smiled.

"We have some news too." Jughead smiled. "Meet out gorgeous Katherine Forsythia Jones and soon to be Mrs Jones."

“You two are engaged!?” JB smiled.

"Yeah." They smiled. JB hugged Jughead."Jelly it's not a big deal."

"Shut up of course it is. You said you would never marry anyone."She teased.

“Yeah.” He said. 

“Well look at you now! You have a baby and are engaged! If someone told you that this would be your future you never would’ve believed them.” 

“That’s true.” Jughead said.

"He said the same thing to me. I found him nearly dead." Betty teased.

“And you changed my life.” Jughead kissed her.

"Maybe it was meant to be. Where is our daughter?"

"She's here." Jughead said taking her from JB.

"Hello Princess. Mummy loves you."

"Your mummy is pretty kick ass. She's pretty smart. Has her own company. She loves beyond words and is so pretty. You got lucky princess."Jughead told her.

Betty just pulled Jughead down into a kiss. “I love you.” He said. 

"I love you too." She smiled. 

Everyone filtered in and out over the passed hour. When everyone was gone Jughead was reading to his baby girl as Betty slept.

Once Betty woke up she just sat there listening to Jughead. Jughead was right he was her family. This just signify that. She couldn't believe that one stormy night. She looked out the window and how the weather was the same the night she found Jughead.

Betty smiled as she placed her hand on Jughead's thigh. A crazy storm. A crashed photo bike. A handsome biker man. A business women with a kind heart. But list off all a connection that bloomed and blossomed all brought them to this moment with their beautiful baby girl in his arms. Just as Jughead uttered many time before here in this room are the only people he needs for his perfect family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. We worked so hard on this fic. We've love writing together
> 
> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal@softbetts on tumblr. Please go give her Instagram some love and her amazing edits. Check out our other fics and my individual fics I've done on my own. She's an amazing person to write with.


End file.
